Noir Sword
by Steve Edward
Summary: A mystery sword triggers a memory within Kirika Yumura to come to Japan, and spawns a mystery for Mireille Bouquet that brings the Baldwin Foundation into play as well.
1. Noir Sword Ch1

NOIR

Chapter One

Sword

By Steve Edward

The recent past from Deception … Sunday, October 28th 1100 hours, Pan Pacific Hotel

Accepting the box, Randy lifted the cover off and peered at the contents, "Well it is not a swan, but around it there are swans." Lifting the delicate creation, Randy set it upon the table. Superintendent Savage seemed to nod at the sight, "A dragon, Mr. Baldwin surrounded by swans and the larger one is an interesting choice of color. Alfred looking closely replied, "The same color as the Hercules and the Gulfstream paint scheme."

Kelly Summers smiling, "It seems, Yoko did remember you, but how did she know about the plane?" Kirika spoke, "I learned from her that her grandfather is a practicing Shinto Priest. I never told her about the Hercules or anything else." Randy replied, "And I never got to meet either Yoko or her brother Yuri. I was still in Darwin when you and Mireille made the pickup. This is certainly strange for all of us. How the heck did she know all of this?"

Removing the rolled rice paper from within Randy read the content in silence then carefully tied the ribbon back around the roll and placed all back with the box. None present at that moment would ever find out Yoko Yoshiro had written. Randy looked up at the gathering, "Ok. We are done here. Let's get ready to head home."

Excerpts from Aftermath of Deception…

The ongoing situation in Asia resulted in the establishment of a Baldwin Foundation Office in Tokyo, Japan in June of the following year, taking pressure off the European and US branches to concentrate on other regions. A young Japanese girl named Yoko Yoshiro would become a summer intern at the Baldwin Foundation Branch Office in Tokyo.

Noir returning to France, would take up other assignments. Both Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura would treasure the paper swans that each had received from the young girl. They still reside in a curio cabinet along side a framed photograph of the Baldwin Family within their apartment in Paris, France.

NOIR

Chapter One

Sword

By Steve Edward

Author's forward…

As anime fans we take the characters created by others to new experiences, both in life and into the spiritual. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura the two female assassins created by Ryoe Tsukimura which weaved an intricate tale of these two young women who had to undergo extreme life and death trials in the course of their story to finally resolve that each would together become Noir.

We saw a good bit of Mireille's own background, and how Kirika was involved within Mireille's, but we saw very little else of Kirika's. Kirika is still the mystery woman. In the time line that I have created, and with my own mix of characters thrown in, we have seen some of the serious sides to both Mireille and Kirika and the lighter side as well.

The authors of fiction stories sometimes try to keep their characters at their relative ages, but within my story arcs, Mireille Bouquet and Kirika are much older than when they first appeared in the original Noir Anime. Each as suffered their share of injuries and setbacks and as we all grow older we realize that we still long to know or do certain things. For the purpose of this story line, Mireille is age 29 and Kirika is age 28. The story you are about to read looks at the relationships that begin to develop and for three of the Baldwin's this Noir adventure becomes life altering.

NOIR

Chapter One

Sword

By Steve Edward

Thursday, June 10th 1500 hours, Apartment of Noir, Pairs, France

Kirika Yumura had remained in the kneeling position for the past three days, her eyes half closed she had continued gaze at the massive instrument of death that lay before her. Mireille Bouquet had having found Kirika in the same position that she was currently in on Monday afternoon had repeatedly asked her why it had held such an interest to her. Kirika had remained unmoving.

Frustrated at the lack of response, Mireille tried yet again, "Kirika. Please tell me what is wrong. Damn it Kirika!" Mireille rearing to the side struck Kirika with the back of her hand. Kirika neither reacted, nor flinched. Mireille stunned, prepared to strike again, but as she did so Kirika reacted and with force that even surprised Mireille.

When Mireille came to, she was on the opposite side of Kirika and upside down literally, her legs were on the edge of the pool table. Getting upright, but painfully so, Mireille backed away slowly and finding a chair pulled herself to the seat. As she did so, Kirika who had remained silent for nearly four days finally spoke, "I need to go to Japan."

Friday, June 11th, 1030 hours, Tokyo International Airport, Tokyo, Japan

Randy Baldwin, his wife Gina and the rest of the Baldwin clan had only been in Japan for less than ten days. With high school out, Randy who had been busy making plans to establish another office had chosen Tokyo. It had been a long process, which began in January and culminated on June 1st.

Real Estate when put in perspective in Japan, was one of the most expensive when compared to the United States or even Europe. The decision to purchase a residence to be of sufficient size to house and shelter his family had been a tough nut to swallow. Though neither he nor his family would intend to live full time in Tokyo, the residence with a guest house on its grounds would still come into use for visitors to the Foundation Offices, if they needed a place to stay.

Exposure to different cultures was proving beneficial to the Baldwin step-children; Corey at age 16 and Ashley at age 17 had quickly met others of their own ages and had been enjoying their stay. The grown adopted twins, both 17 years old Irena and Nina who were multi-lingual had been using the opportunity to brush up on their Japanese, much to their step-mothers amusement. His wife ceased being amused on day six with Olivia and Harmony just about to turn one year of age, uttered their first words in Japanese. Harmony and Olivia exposure to Spanish as well as French had been an amusement at first as well, but Gina who could speak French and Latin but very little Spanish; the little twins had begun in a benign sort of way to test their mothers' limits in languages. Now that they were able to "speak" various languages, it was putting Gina to the test to understand what youngsters were trying to say. Was that English, French, Spanish, or even Latin itself or were they "talking" in Japanese, or making baby talk?

The midnight phone call jarring both Randy and Gina awake was from Kelly Summers in Paris, France. At first, Randy assumed that the call was about some event that had taken place in Europe, but Kelly in the clear use of Noir over an open line got his quick attention. Noir was coming to Japan, but it was not an assignment. Mireille Bouquet had turned to the very few friends she and Kirika had come to know. She had explained the behavior of Kirika at some length with Kelly Summers who had informed Mireille that he, Randy was in Tokyo. Mireille then formally asked for assistance. Kelly calling ahead to alert him to their pending arrival, had left Randy in a restless sleep for the remainder of the night.

The chime followed by the voice announcement of the arrival of Noir's flight brought Randy Baldwin back to the present. The baggage began entering the carousal and Randy who had come alone to the airport stood back out of the way waiting for Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura to appear.

The flight from France to Japan had been strained for both, except for the brief words spoken by Kirika in their apartment, Mireille and Kirika not spoken to each other since that point.

Kirika's insistence that the object that had drawn her attention since its arrival be taken with them had necessitated the purchase of a transport case. No airline would have dared to allow such an item onboard a passenger aircraft as a carry-on. Mireille had been fortunate to locate a well built and lockable case for the flight. Kirika refusing to allow Mireille to even approach the item had packed it within the case herself, followed by placing three massive padlocks on the black aluminum exterior.

Randy Baldwin leaning against the wall viewed both Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet as they entered the luggage claim area. Forewarned of Kirika's behavior and given a description of the case, Randy Baldwin had already retrieved the case itself. He had eyed the padlocks musing silently, "She has the keys. It is a sword from the description provided by Mireille. Just what has caused Kirika to become anti-social? I am not looking forward to this visit."

Kirika approached the carousal, her eyes flicking about searching, "Where is it? It should be here. I saw it go into the plane." The voice to her side familiar yet reserved spoke, "Looking for this young lady?" Kirika turned and confronted Randy, "How dare you take that. Return it now!"

Randy paused with the luggage cart, Mireille moving to Kirika side placed her hand in comfort on her shoulder only to have Kirika flinch away in anger, "Do not touch me! Monsieur Baldwin! Give me the case now!" Randy refused to back down; the raising of Kirika's voice was beginning to draw unwanted attention.

Randy Baldwin left the cart and approached Kirika, who was visibly shaking in anger he continued till he was toe to toe, "Ms. Yumura, what ever the hell has gotten into you I would advise you get it under control immediately. Your precious item is safe and intact. Don't piss me off young lady! Is that freaking clear enough for you?" Mireille Bouquet stared at the exchange. When Randy had finished speaking, he had bent Kirika over the carousal and both of his hands were forcefully gripping her shoulders, their foreheads touching.

Composing himself, Randy stepped back pulling Kirika upright. Turning to Mireille, Randy spoke "Let's get the rest of your luggage before Airport Security shows up to find out what was going on. My residence will be a more suitable venue for further discussions." Then a stern look to Kirika, who was tightly clutching the case, Randy elicited a stern warning just for her, "Kirika. Be warned that I will not tolerate anything that could be construed as a threat towards my family, you do so in any sense of the word I will never let you leave Japan alive."

Friday, June 11th 1300 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo, Japan

The Nissan Armada SUV had at least provided some separation from Kirika as Randy drove from the airport with Mireille helping to provide a buffer zone of sorts. Sitting in the further most rear seat, still clutching the case Kirika had ridden in complete silence.

Entering the residential compound, Randy drove to the main residence and stopped briefly then continued towards the guest house, which had separate bedrooms. Considering the circumstances, it was for the best. How he was going to explain this problem to the rest of the family would have to wait for the time being.

Helping with the luggage he had departed, and returned to the main house. Bringing back lunch to Mireille and Kirika he sat with Mireille as she ate. Kirika barely touched hers.

Kirika was going through the motions, she felt neither empty nor full yet she needed sustenance. Randy Baldwin sitting away from her had continued to watch her actions closely.

Kirika looked up after taking a sip of the tomato soup, "I must apologize to both of you. My actions were uncalled for." Randy shifted slightly, his shoulder harness found a better spot but Kirika noted his hand was never far from the butt of the Colt, "Kirika, it has been what nearly eight years? Eight years this coming October since you, Mireille and I first met. The circumstances were less than ideal. I and Gina still laugh at the memory of my meeting with Noir. Then there was that little to do in Georgia. That little tussle we had, in the front yard of my farmhouse, while Mireille was bedridden; your bond of friendship so strong that you were willing to sacrifice everything to get Mireille out."

Kirika replied, "We fought yet again later. It had been a mistake on my part and you lashed out, and I returned the favor." Randy remembered the bruising he had taken over that, the cracked ribs as a result had been a reminder for weeks afterward.

Mireille spoke, "You each were testing each other. Your own individual trials, your sparring developed individual bonds." The voice behind them all added, "And a deeper friendship that transcends normalcy, a friendship forged in battle will stand the test of time." Gina Baldwin entered the porch of the guest house and stood before Mireille and Kirika, "Randy? Why are they not in the main house? We certainly have the room."

Kirika Yumura rose then bowed, "Mrs. Baldwin. This is suitable accommodations. Please allow us to stay here." Gina turning to her husband cocked an eyebrow and placed her fists on her hips, "Just what in heavens is going on husband?" Randy sighed, "Pull up a seat, Gina. Since I have finally got Kirika to talking more than a one or two word sentence, you will want to hear it as well." Gina Baldwin noting the shoulder holster, looked at her husband again, "Is wearing that gun necessary?" as Kirika's own reply shocked Gina, "Yes it is Madam Baldwin. Should it become necessary, Monsieur Baldwin will kill me."

Mireille began herself, "Gina, the first meeting between myself and Kirika was not normal in anyway it too was forged in battle, here in Tokyo nine years ago. I received a rather cryptic e-mail from Kirika asking me to help her find her past and the message also contained an audio file, that of which contained the musical notes from a pocket watch that once belonged to my father. When I arrived at the designated meeting point nine years earlier not far from where we sit now, I found an Asian girl dressed in a Japanese High School Uniform standing outside a building under construction. It was Kirika, and she had my late fathers pocket watch in her possession."

Gina Baldwin spoke, "What battle?" Kirika's reply, "The beginning of our trial to become Noir," as Mireille continued, "Yes. The first of many that would take place, under Sister Altena's direct orders. Kirika adeptly demonstrated to me at that time she was no ordinary High School teenager. So I accepted the fact she wanted to find her past, but with the promise that if we did she would die." Gina tapped her foot, "But you never carried the promise out. Why?"

Kirika spoke looking at Mireille, "Because friendships transcend time and forged in battle neither of us wanted to end our lives at that point." Then Randy spoke, "And six months later or so after the final trial at 'The Manor', Noir and I met in the last place neither of us should have been in the first place, and I end up backpacking Kirika out under heavy fire, treating her wounds and with the help of man who is now in command of the United States Sixth Fleet, get our asses airlifted out of hostile territory while he risked a nearly irreplaceable 80,000 ton carrier and 6,000 men and women."

Gina Baldwin knew her husbands former government background and now knew more of Noir's. Addressing Kirika directly, Gina spoke "Kirika? What triggered your behavior now?" Kirika cast her eyes downward, "The sword." Mireille replied, "Kirika received notice of a package at the post office so she had gone to retrieve it. I too had business to attend to so I was away from the apartment till late Monday evening. I found her in a near trance on the floor. I should have done something sooner, then Thursday, yesterday I physically assaulted her, but Kirika neither reacted nor tried to block my first assault. Only on the second did she act and I found myself unconscious for a period of time."

Randy Baldwin cocked an eyebrow, "Kirika knocked you out cold?" Mireille nodded in the affirmative, "Yes, she did. I believe I was unconscious for an hour or more before I recovered. It was then she finally spoke that she needed to come to Japan."

Gina Baldwin replied, "I now understand why you prefer to stay in the guest house Kirika, but you can not isolate yourself forever from your friends and those that you love. Can we at least see the sword?" Randy jerked forward, "Bad idea. If for some reason the sword is a memory trigger, the last thing I need Gina is for Kirika to have that thing in her hands or be even near it. I think I want to try another track instead. An experiment if you will. That is if Kirika is willing."

Kirika Yumura looked at each of those that she considered her friends, "I will do as Randy demands." Randy smiled, "Ok. First off, where are the keys for the case and the padlocks?"

Memory triggers could be many things, words, even certain combinations of lights, specific sounds or even visual photographic displays. Randy reviewed those possibilities as he removed the padlocks then unlocked the case itself. Had their conversations with Kirika been sufficient to "slow" the trigger? Or in some fashion bring her back from the altered state? Or merely put the hidden trigger in abeyance? And the other question, why did she have to come to Japan? Was this some sort of sick trick that had been planned by the late Sister Altena even years after her death? If there had been a way to reach Sister Altena, Randy Baldwin decided there would be no tongue lashing for her at all. It would be a beat down.

The physical description of the sword provided by Mireille did not do the instrument justice. The sheath containing the sword, hand crafted from bamboo and covered with a rubber like substance that had been molded carefully by hand to an inner metal sheath. The inner metal was not aluminum by any sense of the word, and without having the metal tested; Randy surmised it could very likely pass for high grade surgical steel.

Friday, June 11th 1430 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo, Japan

Kirika had been prepared for the experiment. With reservations from both Gina and Mireille but not from Kirika, Randy directed that Kirika be placed in restraints and handcuffed. That resulted her being moved to a steel framed chair, which she was now sitting.

The children would be returning home at 3 PM or 1500 hours which left little time to do what they wanted, but if he was correct then Kirika would be free to move about. If the experiment failed, Randy Baldwin was facing an option that neither he nor Mireille wanted to take. If came to that option, Mireille would fulfill her original promise.

Exiting the guest house Randy approached the blind folded Kirika and stopped directly behind her, "Ok. Kirika I am here with the sword, it is still within the sheath, do you sense anything?" Kirika replied "No. I do not. I feel normal." Gina standing to the side of Kirika looked at her husband questionably, "Ok, husband. She is normal or what ever passes for normal in her perspective."

Randy removed the sword from the sheath for the first time and laying the sheath on a nearby table he stared awestruck at the instrument he was holding, "My God. This thing is incredible!" Gina quipped, "Men. Give them something sharp and shiny and they go gaga over it!" Mireille stepped forward, "May I?"

Handing the sword over to Mireille who began to examine it closely, she walked to the front of Kirika and then swiftly swung the sword to a dead stop, the tip a hairsbreadth away from her forehead, "Kirika? I have it at your head, do not move. Do you sense anything?" Kirika smiling and understanding the implication replied, "No I do not, Mireille." Gina holding her breath let it out slowly, "Ok enough the both of you. It is not metaphysical. End this now please before someone gets hurt!"

Putting the sword back within the sheath, Mireille returned and with Randy Baldwin removed the blindfold and the restraints, freeing Kirika. Mireille spoke, "There are inscriptions on the sword, on both sides of the blade small but readable to the naked eye those have got to be the trigger or triggers." Randy had to agree, "Yes without a doubt. As long as it remains in the sheath, there is no danger. I believe that when Kirika opened the package originally in your apartment in Paris, she was drawn to the inscriptions as any of us would be curious to see them. In some fashion it triggered a memory or certain response that one while functioning in a normal world would never encounter the specific triggers; which means we have to take up where you left off nine years ago. Kirika, Mireille, the Baldwin Foundation is at your service."

At Gina's insistence, they moved to the house from the guest quarters. Gina put her foot down on another matter as well, "No guns period. We have children about. Lock them in the vault along with that sword. Do not even consider removing the weapons without my specific approval and Kirika I do sport a mean left hook so no funny stuff otherwise I will deck you myself. Is that understood young lady?" Randy not wanting to tempt fate agreed as did Kirika and Mireille. Only two people had the combination to the electronic and combination dial vault, Randy and his wife Gina.

The nanny, a young Japanese woman named Riku left at 1600 hours, her job for the day done. Fortunately Harmony and Olivia's room was on the opposite side from the guest house so the nanny had not been treated to the bizarre spectacle that had played out nearly two hours earlier.

Friday, June 11th 1730 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo, Japan

The older twins Nina and Irena had arrived home first followed by Corey and Ashley. They had each greeted their "Aunts" enthusiastically and with surprise at their presence. The gathering at the dinner table was reserved with the children to play catch up, with a surprise for Noir as heard from Irena, "Did father tell you about the young Japanese girl he hired to work at the office?"

Mireille setting the more sensible eating utensil as in a fork down replied "He did not get that far yet." Nina replied, "Her name is Yoko. Yoko Yoshiro. She is the girl along with her brother Yuri that you helped in Singapore last year." Kirika replied, "The girl who made the origami swans? He hired her?" Irena replied, "Yes. That girl. Father keeps his with him. He brought it to Japan with him." Gina interrupted, "Girls? That is enough. It is his business on what he carries with him and why, there is no need to discuss it further."

Mireille and Kirika had been recipients of Yoko's handiwork as well, so had several others present that fateful day in October. Though Randy's had been seemingly delayed by a misdirected delivery, it still had arrived. An origami swan that meant for a soon to be ex-hostage had lain on the dashboard of Randy's Hummer. In a wild exchange of gunfire no one was hit, except the Hummer which armored in the first place merely shrugged off the rounds and thereby shielded the ex-hostages but the negotiator who had played a deadly and dangerous game, Alfred Stolzberg remembered clearly that the shooter had aimed directly at him but missed. Why and how was left open to conjecture. Mireille had looked at the Hummer while flying back to France from Singapore in the Foundations C-130J Hercules. Even she came to the conclusion that something more than a bad aim was to blame or the cause.

Then the matter of the final battle between Kirika and the late Blackwell, in wind driven rain and heavy seas, she bested Blackwell strictly hand to hand before the craft they were on slammed into an ocean going cargo ship. The shear luck of finding her on the ocean moments before the cargo ship nearly ran her over. Luck? Or divination? All that mattered at the moment was getting Kirika back. Randy had held Mireille over the side of the Singapore Police Cigarette Boat to make a desperate snatch from the sea.

Their own craft battered by the pursuit, and one engine dying as they made the only pass they could, Mireille nearly blinded by the salt spray and rain had reached forth and felt two human writs then yanking back pulled Kirika to safety while the battered engines struggled to move the sluggish boat out of the path of the freighter. All three exhausted from their respective exertions had sat next to each other on the ride back. The next day, during which Randy Baldwin had mapped out who was behind the piracy scheme it was that point everything that had taken place seemed surreal after everyone who had been given the paper origami creations had revealed it. Mireille and Kirika's origami swans were in a curio cabinet in their apartment now in Paris. Mireille wondered if she should have brought them.

Kirika Yumura hearing the odd practice of her friend replied openly, "I have brought ours as well." Mireille in near shock replied, "You did what Kirika?" Kirika smiled, "Our pair is here as well."

Mireille staring back, "Since when? I saw them in the curio cabinet before we left. When did you get them?" Randy watching the exchange as Gina was interrupted, "Mireille. Let it be. Maybe it is helping some how, if you know what I mean?"

The gathered Baldwin children, happy at having their "Aunts" present looked at one another wondering what was or had been bugging the adults. None wanted to bring forth that question for the time being as Aunt Mireille appeared ready to do something with Aunt Kirika and none wanted that happening at the dinner table with their mother or father present.

Randy spoke to the twins, Irena and Nina, "After finishing with the dishes would you two come to my study. There is something I want you two to help with." Gina turned to her husband, "Is that really necessary?" as Randy rose from the table he replied, "Yes it is."

Friday, June 11th 1815 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo, Japan

Gina joined the gathering in the study. Noticeably absent, Kirika. Randy removed the sword from the vault and lay it upon a table that he had moved to the study to conduct the examination.

Though he had the ability to read, write and speak Japanese he was rusty in his own words to trust himself to be able to translate the inscriptions.

Having gotten over the initial "new toy" feeling over the sword, Randy with Gina standing next to him viewed the instrument with curiosity, "It is not of modern day manufacture. Unlike the knock-offs that are sold to tourists, this sword's craftsmanship exceeds anything mass produced today."

Neither twin reacted to what they read of the inscriptions, at least those they could translate. The remaining Baldwin children, Corey and Ashley had come to the study curious as to what was going on. Gina herself told them what had transpired, "That is why Aunt Mireille and Aunt Kirika are here."

Corey replied "Then if Aunt Kirika, reads the inscriptions again her problems start anew?" Mireille replied, "We believe that would be the case Corey." Irena and Nina having finished what each had been able to translate set the notepad next to the sword itself which Randy, Gina and Mireille then read.

Mireille spoke, "Elements? As in earth, water and fire?" as Irena replied, "Yes, However neither me nor Nina understand what is between those symbols representing the basic elements." Gina spoke, "Do you know what language it may be then?" Nina replied, "It is not Chinese, but I believe it may be an earlier form of Japanese long dead and no longer used." Corey viewed the sword briefly, then walked to the computer desktop and initiated an Internet Search. "Father, you should see this."

Randy walked to the screen and viewed what Corey had found, "The resemblance is remarkable." Mireille turned to view the screen, "What is so remarkable?" Randy straightening up replied, "The sword on the table appears to be similar to the one on the screen. The sword on the monitor is from the Japanese Koto era."

Randy returned to the table, and then gripping the hilt raised it in front of him, "This is no decorative show off. The balance is uncanny and its lightweight leads me to believe that it was utilized for combat, and considering its length and breadth, it is most definitely a reach out and touch someone weapon that when it connected, who ever it connected with would not be long in this world."

Returning the sword to its sheath, then locking it back in the vault Randy returned to where Mireille was standing, "Mireille? By chance did you save the packaging like the mailing address from where the sword was sent? Maybe we can track down the sender and ask them directly why they sent it and what the remaining inscriptions mean."

Mireille replied, "Yes I was able to keep all of that. It was mailed from Tokyo." Gina replied, "From Tokyo itself? And by regular mail, that is certainly putting a lot of faith in the mail."


	2. Noir Sword Ch2

NOIR

Chapter Two

Sword

By Steve Edward

Saturday, June 12th 0900 hours, Taito-ku District, Tokyo, Japan

Gina Baldwin took Kirika Yumura with her to the Foundation Offices, while Randy and Mireille worked to the find the sender. Randy eased the Armada to the side of the street briefly and verified that they were where they supposed to be. Mireille Bouquet slipping her sun glasses down viewed the purported address, "A city park?" Randy tapping the navigation screen grunted, "With a drop box no less, time to visit the post office."

Saturday, June 12th 0930 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Tokyo, Japan

Kirika Yumura walking behind Gina Baldwin entered the offices of the foundation, and with Gina was greeted by the receptionist who passed several messages to Gina Baldwin. Gina flipping through them thanked the young woman, then turned towards the central part of the office area and headed for the main office suite, "Kirika? Would you like anything?" Kirika replied, "Some tea perhaps?"

Putting her briefcase down on the desk, Gina Baldwin tapped the intercom, "Please bring tea and coffee." The voice on the intercom acknowledged the request and disconnected.

Gina turning to the desktop opened the e-mail system and waited for the messages to complete downloading, "Kirika? Mireille said it began here in Tokyo, nine years ago maybe closer to ten now. What do you remember of being here?"

The knock on the door announced the tea and coffee had arrived. A cart pushed by another young woman entered and Gina thanked her, "Sei, when Yoko arrives would you please send her to me." Sei acknowledged she would and departed, closing the door.

Kirika replied, "I remember waking up in an apartment, lying on a bed. I found an identification card in the pocket of my school uniform and the school books of course were nearby. I attended the high school for three months before contacting Mireille."

Gina Baldwin, a former school teacher and educator replied, "Kirika, I want you to write everything down that you can recall of your time here in Tokyo. No matter how trivial it may seem, please do so. Your limited known past is part of this, maybe we might find something worthwhile."

Yoko Yoshiro arrived at 9:45 and told that Gina Baldwin wanted to see her; Yoko hurried to the office and knocked on the door. Gina Baldwin looking up smiled, "Hello Yoko, please come in."

Kirika Yumura turned to see Yoko, recognized the woman before her and bowed, "It is pleasure to see you once again."

Saturday, June 12th 1100 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Tokyo, Japan

Mireille Bouquet and Randy Baldwin entered the building, and headed to the main office where they met up with Gina Baldwin. Yoko sitting at a nearby desk greeted Mireille as she walked past, "Madam Bouquet, it is an honor to meet you again." Mireille smiled then replied, "I hope things have gone well for you and your brother?" Yoko replied, "Yes they have. And good fortune has smiled on the remainder of my family as well."

Randy entered the office leaving the door open. Finding Kirika writing, he turned to his wife Gina, "We struck out. The address was bogus, a city park and the postal system has no record of even sending the sword to France. The Post Master himself examined the customs forms. They are all forgeries." Kirika stopped writing, "Forgeries?"

Randy replied, "They are the actual forms yes, but the tracking numbers are bogus as is the information contained on the customs forms. Somehow they got that sword into France, and into the postal system there. We need to have the Paris Office do some checking." Mireille entered the office and closed the door, "Yoko seems well adjusted."

Gina Baldwin replied, "Yes she is. She wanted to repay the Foundation in some fashion for the rescue. Then there is the matter of wanting to be like Kirika one day, helping people in trouble." Kirika spoke, "Does she know what really happened?" Randy replied, "No. Except for you two, the Singapore Police Superintendent and those directly involved she has no knowledge of the attempted attack against her and her brother. All she remembers is the wild driving Mireille did that day. That is all I intend for her to know."

Kirika setting her pen down turned to Gina, "I am finished now." Gina nodded, "Husband please pass that notepad over." Randy did as he was asked glancing at the writing, "Background history?" Gina replied, "Everything that Kirika remembers from her time here in Japan, till she and Mireille departed for France. Now if you will excuse me, everyone leave but Kirika. Shoo! Get out!"

Randy and Mireille left the office, and stopped in the break room. Randy getting coffee offered some to Mireille who accepted, "Ok. Before we leave, I'll e-mail Paris and have Kelly Summers try to track where that package was received within the French Postal System. It can not hurt to try that angle, after all Kirika did get notified that she had a package at the post office. Next we go and get the sword, and then we pay a visit to the University of Tokyo. They have a professor there who is an expert. Maybe he can tell us what he knows."

Saturday, June 12th 1300 hours, University of Tokyo

Randy Baldwin with Mireille Bouquet following the directions of the help desk, located the office of Professor Calvin Peters, however the student assistant advised that he was teaching a class and directed them to where it was.

Mireille Bouquet commented on the name as they walked to the classroom, "Interesting name, if he is Japanese." Randy replied, "My understanding is that the professor is from England. His expertise is second to none when it comes to antiques in the form of swords. Apparently Professor Peters divides his time between the universities."

Professor Peters turned to see who entered his class room then returned to the class, "Remember to study the major parts of the blade as I described them. I expect each of you to be able to recall them immediately when asked. Dismissed."

Randy noted the class was well attended, those filing out to their next classes most appeared absorbed with their class notes. Professor Peters waiting for the last student to leave turned to his guests, "Yes. How may assist you?"

Randy Baldwin stood then walked to the table at the front of the classroom and laid the case down, "Professor Peters. "I am Randy Baldwin, that is my associate Mireille Bouquet and we are with the Baldwin Foundation, I need you assistance with determining the authenticity of a sword."

Professor Peters seemed to sigh, "Well get on with it. Where did you purchase it?" Cocking an eyebrow Randy Baldwin replied, "Excuse me?" Mireille Bouquet seeing the line of questioning interrupted, "Professor Peters, it was neither purchased nor obtained at some shop catering to tourists. It was sent to a client of the Foundation, under very questionable circumstances. We desire you to authenticate the sword, however it appears we may erred in coming to you though your credentials speak volumes; as such we will seek assistance elsewhere. Mr. Baldwin shall we go?"

Professor Peters held up his hand, "I am sorry, but you must understand I get inundated with such requests both here in Tokyo and London. Please let me see the sword."

Unlocking the carrying case, Randy removing the protective cloth that covered the scabbard, stepped back. Professor Peters, placed his hands palm downward, and then extracted the scabbard from the case. Removing the sword slowly, the expression on his face was of amazement and shock, "Mr. Baldwin? Madam Bouquet? Just where did you say your client received this?" In silence, Randy removed a 100 Yen note from his pocket and passed it to Mireille. Mireille plucked the Yen note from his hand replied to the professor, "We did not exactly say did we?"

The next class beginning to arrive interrupted the professor who slowly turned the sword completely to view it, "Can you leave it please? I must examine it more closely." Randy replied, "No professor, I can not." Professor Calvin Peters was holding history in his hands mesmerized as he was he nearly forgot the class, "Mr. Baldwin? I, uh have another class. Would it be possible to return at 1800 hours? I must undertake an exhaustive study of this sword. Please?"

Agreeing to do so, Randy and Mireille departed the university to return that evening. The professor uncharacteristically began to stumble through the remaining afternoon classes unable to keep it out of his thoughts.

Saturday, June 12th 1500 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Tokyo, Japan

The voice of Kelly Summers over the speaker phone filled the conference room, "We have checked through all customs databases covering all possible shipping methods. The French are being forthcoming with us and the postmaster of the post office that serves that address; advised that it did come off the mail truck that makes the routine deliveries to his facility. Back tracking is another matter, and it may not be worthwhile, since you did advise the tracking numbers are bogus."

Randy Baldwin, swiveled in his chair, "Kelly, you are likely correct, so don't bother. Give my thanks to the authorities there that have assisted. Getting all of this on short notice and on a Saturday no less was good work." Kelly Summers replied, "Well you are the boss. I had to drop your name several times to open some closed doors. Out of curiosity does this have anything to do with Kirika?" Randy replied, "Yes it does, for now keep things close." Kelly Summers acknowledged she would and disconnected.

Mireille Bouquet sitting next to Kirika Yumura spoke, "Someone went to a great deal of difficulty over this. From the reaction of the professor, I would say we have the proverbial bombshell sitting here." Gina Baldwin sitting across from her husband seemed to agree, "The sword is delivered to Kirika on Monday, and she ends up in a near trance for nearly four days. Her sole desire after you get her attention is that she needs to come to Japan. During the flight, she is in your words anti-social, Randy's observations of her behavior at the airport show that she was extremely possessive and anti-social refusing to discuss things. Less than two hours after arrival, she basically returns to her normal self."

Randy turned to Kirika, "Short of subjecting you to a medical examination, which I don't think is needed; I am satisfied with our theory. Conclusion the inscriptions on the blade triggered the event, to bring you to Japan, where all of this originally started for you and Mireille" Kirika replied, "My behavior was inappropriate likely because of this trigger or triggers. I do not understand why now I must be here."

Gina Baldwin continued, "An old classmate from collage works with the US Education Program at the Embassy here in Tokyo, I requested to see if she could obtain the educational records for Kirika. Surprisingly she was able to and forwarded the official transcript of her attendance to that high school that she went to here in Tokyo.

Shows she was a transfer student, but the transfer records did not come with the transcript. It seems those records were destroyed in a fire, one month after the date that we know Kirika and Mireille went to France. The apartment building where she lived at that time also no longer exists. It was demolished for a high rise office building two years later."

Randy impressed with his wife replied, "A lot of work in a short period of time." Gina replied, "Yes it was, but it gets even stranger. Her purported parents? Oddly enough, according to US Immigration records they arrived in the United States which concurs with the school records showing the parents in the United States. But the jobs that they were supposedly doing, they never arrived at their listed employer in the Silicon Valley region of California. They died in a motor vehicle accident in San Francisco, three hours after arrival. Carl Greensand's daughter, Anne is a homicide detective in San Francisco and she dug through the old records for us. It lists a motor vehicle accident on the said date of their arrival and that there were two victims. One male and one female. Bodies burned beyond recognition. Two passports were found near the wreckage were the only means of identification. The victims were returned to Japan for burial."

Mireille replied, "They covered their tracks. They meant for this to be." Randy replied, "Sister Altena meant it to be. Her goal was that you and Kirika were to have no living relatives. That came true after your uncle was given the task to kill Kirika, only Sister Altena knew that by then you would not allow it to happen and you killed your only remaining blood relative, her goal came to pass."

Kirika Yumura stood and without a further word, left the conference room. Randy watched her go, the sadness on her face evident "Her hopes of finding a living relative is no longer in her grasp. We are not directly related, but we are all she has including you Mireille." Mireille standing to leave replied, "Perhaps that is the best for all of us Mr. Baldwin. I will be back shortly." Gina watching the door close turned to her husband, "I may have offered too much hope for Kirika." Randy standing and walking to the locked transport case replied, "No you did not, and neither did I. This all has come about because of what is inside this case. She came to Japan because of it, something drew her here. There still may be some kind of hope after all. We just may not be looking in the right place that's all."

Saturday, June 12th 1830 hours, University of Tokyo

When Randy Baldwin and Mireille Bouquet returned to the university they had expected to meet Professor Peters at his office. Instead they were treated to a somewhat wild ride on what passed for run-about taxi that was being driven by one of his assistants named Charles, "The good professor is at the laboratories waiting, I can tell you he is bouncing off the walls and he has been making phone calls all afternoon, so expect more than him there." Squealing to a stop the cart halted in front of a brickwork building the driver pointing to the door, "That's the way in. Got to go and get the food. Cheerio!" Charles flooring the accelerator squealed the tires and rounding the corner disappeared from sight, the only sounds was the tires complaining as he rounded another corner.

Mireille Bouquet turning to the door replied, "Let's hope that Charles is not intending to obtain road kill," as Randy still listening to the cart racing away in the distance replied, "Let's hope any students about hear him coming, otherwise there will indeed be road kill for dinner."

Professor Peters's welcome had been much warmer than earlier, almost grateful that they had indeed returned. There were nearly twenty others in the laboratory and research center itself. The professor with a bounce in his step quickly introduced all that were there then he set about explaining what they were going to be doing.

Randy and Mireille watched intently, among the group present were linguists who specialized in extinct or near extinct languages. Metallurgists to conduct none destructive testing of the blade and to determine its properties. Randy noted they went so far as to closely view the scabbard as well. All the while, those involved would stop and make voice notes on recorders, that Randy would learn later would be transcribed and translated for his reading leisure.

Mireille watching the organized chaos, "We apparently have introduced something to them that they believed no longer existed or was thought to exist," as a harried assistant briskly walked past, her arms full of printed material where it joined the growing pile of books already retrieved earlier. Professor Peters seen reaching for the growing pile nearly brought everything down when he removed another reference book hurriedly flipping pages.

Randy and Mireille backed out of the way for a high resolution photographic camera mounted on a large stand. Its operator joined the already crowded scene and began to prepare for taking requested photographs of the sword. Professor Peters exited the laboratory and joined Randy and Mireille, "My God, it is historical Mr. Baldwin!"

A knock on the observation window gave pause to Professor Peters who view a printout held on the other side. Acknowledging with a wave he turned back to Randy and Mireille, "The form of the blade is rare, it is called the Hira Zukuri and normally it is of substantial thickness. However the metal utilized in its manufacture was not thought to have been discovered at so early an age."

Randy mused over that then replied, "What metal are you talking about?" Professor Peters replied, "Titanium!" Mireille replied, "How early of an age?" Professor Peters replied, "Based on carbon dating, the sword dates from the year 1500 to 1600. Titanium was not discovered until the year 1791, and even then it was not fully recognized as a metal. The initial discover was by a British Clergyman named William Gregor. A German chemist named Martin Heinrich Klaproth rediscovered it again in 1795. The metal was not fully isolated in its own form till 1910!"

Professor Peters continued, "Metallic weapons were made up of different metals, none pure, which led to problems of strength and weight issues. Some metals can withstand tremendous abuse while others suffer from being too weak and therefore snapping or in some situations shattering, which for those wielding the weapon would leave them open to attack and likely a quick death. We can quickly tell the authenticity of a sword by its blades metallic construction, that sword and its metallic construction has never been found to exist till now."

Professor Peters turned back to the window, "The scabbard is intriguing as well. It is partially covered in a rubber like substance, the lower section known as the Saya to the end which is called the Sayajiri or the tip of the scabboard is reinforced from within with high grade steel, the outer covering decretive in appearance is functional to serve as a form of protection for the wearer from rubbing. It is very high grade silk. The design and age is from the Koto period, again from our estimates on carbon dating. There is another matter, was there a smaller blade with it per chance?"

Mireille briefly looking at Randy then to the professor replied, "No. Not that I am aware of. Why do you ask?" Professor Peters replied, "There was a secondary blade normally associated with the larger. If you will a much shorter blade designed for close in work if one was engaged in close quarters hand to hand or it could used as a utility knife, it is called a Shoto. The main sword, which you have here, is the Daito. The mounting for the Shoto is present. Together these would be called a Daisho. In more familiar laymen terms a smaller twin of this sword. You should note that this combination would only be carried by very high ranking samurai and daimyo."

Randy absorbing what he had heard, "Professor? You stated the obvious. Light weight, and strength as being a trait. You said it would be carried by normally by a high ranking samurai's or daimyo's. Its design suggests someone small in stature?"

Professor Peters replied, "Yes of course. But in that period, humans were actually less tall than today, but I do have a theory. The weapons makeup and the decorative design suggest it may have been carried by a woman. There is the matter of the hangers, the positions of them. They would not be in a suitable position for a man to reach the tsuka or handle. It bears that a woman once carried it and used it."

Mireille replied, "Professor? How do you know the blade has been used?" Professor Peters turned to Mireille and replied, "Within the scabboard, the metallic reinforcement with the scabboard, the laboratory technicians found traces of human blood. Not just one blood type but several well mixed if you will."

Randy approached the window, "Professor? The inscriptions? Have they been able to translate them?" Professor Peters replied, "It appears to be a prayer, Mr. Baldwin but it will take several more hours to fully translate."

Mireille Bouquet pondered that a moment and speaking to Randy, "No. It is not a prayer, it is an oath. Randy we need to go now!"

Over objections of those involved, Randy Baldwin retrieved the sword after allowing the photographing of sword and its engravings, and assuring the professor that he would do his best to make it available for further study, headed for the exit. Mireille yanked, Charles from the driver seat and Randy with Charles hung on as Mireille drove like a madwomen. It was only when they got to the parking lot that Mireille explained her behavior, "Randy. If it is the same or similar oath, I have heard Kirika speak it before."

Randy starting the Armada replied, "Yes. She mentioned it in passing and as I recall Gina translated the oath from the Lagonel Manuscript before we returned it to Sister Katrina. The Maidens Seal of Noir. Both are holding swords. Damn it I should have made the connection then." Peeling out of the parking lot, Randy headed for his residence and Kirika, "Historically, the original weapon of choice for Noir was the sword. Everyone assumes that a samurai is a male. Professor Peters theory of it having been made for someone small is correct, but it was not for a small man, but a woman." It was 2235 hours.

Saturday, June 12th 2245 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo

Gina Baldwin rattled the cup with the dice and launched them onto the board, and much to her dissatisfaction she had not rolled a high enough move. The twins giggled with delight snatching another property after they rolled.

Mireille Bouquet jacked the slide of her Walther, "Since when did you retrieve our handguns?" Randy shifting across three lanes and entering the exit ramp at nearly 70 MPH replied as he drove along the sidewalk and onto the secondary highway, "This afternoon. Gina may have said no guns in the house but nothing about us having them in the SUV."

Kirika Yumura withdrew another card, then with the dice cub rattling, she tossed the dice, clattering across the table, the twins with Corey and Ashley held their breaths as one of the dice seemed to hang…

The gates had barely opened wide enough to admit the Nissan Armada which roared up the drive and to the rear of the house. Braking hard to a stop, Randy and Mireille bailed from the SUV. The yelling from the sitting room was alarming as it was loud.

Gina Baldwin was howling in laughter, Kirika's roll had beaten the twins. The sudden crash from behind her gave little notice to who was behind her. The silence with Corey and Ashley's eyes appearing as large as saucers had her turning slowly around.

Gina Baldwin stood and looking at the expressions of both her husband and Mireille with their handguns being aimed at Kirika, she spoke "Just what the hell do you think you are doing? Put those guns away, now!"

Randy tense, viewed his wife then the others gathered at the table. Kirika, frozen in place still holding the dice toss cup in her hand remained silent; Mireille spoke first, "We heard what sounded like screaming." Gina Baldwin replied, "Kirika just beat the twins. First time she has been able to. Thanks for ruining the moment."

Randy apologized as did Mireille. With the game over, Gina ushered the curious children off the bed then after checking in on the babies, returned. Entering the sitting room, to a strained silence Gina spoke, "Just what prompted this Husband?"

Mireille spoke, "Kirika may have another item that she did not turn over to us." Gina turned to Kirika, "Is there something else Kirika?"

Kirika stood, "Yes. I kept it from Mireille and Mr. Baldwin." Gina walking to Kirika placed her hands on Kirika's shoulders, "Take me to it please."

Going alone at her insistence, Gina Baldwin walked into the darkness with Kirika towards the guest house. Fifteen minutes later both returned. Gina had in her hand the Shoto.

Sunday, June 13th 0730 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo, Japan

Gina Baldwin glanced at the Shoto that lay next to her hand on the table as she had breakfast, "All of that last night for that?" Kirika about to apologize was stopped by Gina, "No. There is no need Kirika." My husband and I had a rather long erstwhile discussion about this last night after going to bed."

Randy who entered the dinning room joined his wife, "Sister Katrina has replied that she will review the historical records. They are not all complete, but she believes the time period we are interested in is still present." Mireille closing her cell phone, sat at the table next to Kirika, "Randy that was Professor Peters. They have apparently been at it all night with the translations. He is requesting an audience with us this afternoon. Pick the time and I'll call him back."

Gina spoke to Mireille, "Call that professor back and tell him 3 PM this afternoon. If at all possible a minimal number is to accompany him. I suspect he will have an interesting history lesson for all of us." Randy looked at his wife, "Be prepared for some questions that none of us can answer."

Addressing the children, Gina spoke "A man will be coming who has no idea or knowledge of the existence of Noir. Hold your tongues and watch what you all say. We all will be treading on soft ground.

Sunday, June 13th 1400 hours, Bakki, Japan, Hokkaido Prefecture

Kneeling within the temple, the priest continued his ministrations, ignoring the heat. He studied what lay before him his aged eyes flickering about. So it has come to pass.

Standing then bowing, before exiting the temple priest ignoring the cooler temperature walked slowly to his simple home. Living an austere life style in the way of a Shinto Priest, he neither owned a car or motorbike and his home had no electricity.

Leaving the temple grounds, he began his walk to the nearest phone which lay three kilometers from the temple. He looked forward to hearing the voice of his great-grand daughter once again. The last time he had spoken with her was when she had returned from Singapore.

Yoko had described what had happened, yet for him the priest was aware of what had transpired. She made no mention of the women warriors by name, but he knew both. He too knew the name of the American who had befriended them and of course he knew the names of the American family that had accepted them. His message to his great-grand daughter was but a simple one. He knew already of what the outcome of the message to the American would be. The American would finally acknowledge the written note he had found within the dragon, for he had little choice but to do so.

The priest descending the steps continued towards the distant phone in slow but measured steps that at age 96 one must accept that they can only go so fast.

Sunday, June 13th 1500 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo, Japan

Professor Carl Peters had arrived with his assistant, Charles whom he had dismissed shortly thereafter to return at a later time. Professor Peters felt what he had to discuss, had to be discussed with the Baldwin's in a private manner.

Resting in a mahogany support cradle within the garden of the residence was the completed Daisho. Professor Peters had with permission, examined the smaller Shoto, and as he had surmised it was in every respect identical to the larger blade including its construction and markings.

Randy Baldwin with Gina sitting next to him, listened as Professor Peters began, "Mister Baldwin, Madam Baldwin and others that are here thank you for granting this audience. Mr. Baldwin, the absolute certainty that the Daisho is from the Koto time period is in the 99 percentile. There is also the matter of its previous user."

Gina Baldwin replied, "My husband informed me that the blade or blades if you will have properties that are inconsistent with that time period. More specifically, being made of nearly pure titanium, how is that possible?"

Calvin adjusted his glasses replied, "Frankly, Madam I am at a loss, but it is conceivable that sword smiths of that period had experimented with different ores. In this instance to be able to smelt the ore into the metal even today requires very high temperatures of in excess of 1660 degrees centigrade or over 3000 degrees Fahrenheit."

Randy replied, "The engravings? Were they done during or after the manufacture of the blades?" Professor Peters replied, "From indications, Mr. Baldwin the engraving was done during the process of tempering and finally forming of the blade, and done by hand and under very difficult conditions."

Mireille spoke, "Professor, you stated that from the design it appeared to have been made for someone small of stature?" Calvin smiled and nodded, "Yes that is correct. The average male was much smaller in those days, mainly because the lack of vital nutrients that would help the human body to develop, and then there was the matter of the human life span. If you lived to be forty years of age or more you would be considered elderly. But if I can point out the decorative nature of the Daisho, it has me leaning towards it being wielded by a woman instead of a man."

Professor Peters continued, "Many had assumed that a samurai was a male, but there have been legends of females filling the capacity and in some cases acting as the eyes and ears of the Daimyo and of course reporting then disposing of the situation."

Ashley Baldwin interrupted, "What was a Daimyo, Professor?" Professor Peters replied, "Feudal Lords, usually holders of large amounts of land. The Feudal Lords were in power from the 12th to the 19th century until the year 1871. Of course there were a number of small wars fought over land. It did not help that sometimes a daimyo would send samurai's to fight for control of others lands. It resulted many times with brother fighting against brother. The beginning of the end for the Feudal Lords likely began in 1854 after Commodore Matthew Perry of your American Navy persuaded the Japanese government to open its closed society to trade."

The professor stopped then retrieving a reference book opened it to a marked page, "Mr. Baldwin this is a lithograph of what is believed to be a Shinto Priest giving blessing to two women both of whom are holding swords of similar design. In Europe, several ruins of former churches that have similar displays have been documented with carvings in stone depicting two women with swords as well. Here let me show you a photograph. It was taken in Northern England about 50 years ago. The resemblances to the lithograph are uncanny."

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura viewed each. Randy watched their reactions, Mireille and Kirika both looked at him, the look of surprise well masked but it was there; as Randy's own expression which he tried to keep neutral, but within utter surprise, as his wife Gina replied "What does this have to do with the sword, professor?"

Professor Calvin Peters replied, "It may be the first link to connect East and West in terms of having a class of warriors that deal with and act against those that conduct transgressions."

Randy stood and walked to the cradle, "Professor? Why were you so surprised at seeing the sword itself?" Professor Peters replied, "The nature of the sword itself. The legends and myths, which have permeated and transcended folklore; to have such an instrument appear would be considered in certain circles to acknowledge those legends as fact and no longer fiction. This would also raise the question of cultural development, where our own western myths when confronted with myths from an eastern cultural development raise a question about whether the eastern culture was fully isolated in the first place."

Kirika Yumura stood and joined the two men at the cradle then knelt before the sword, "Professor? Would it be conceivable to suggest that two cultures completely separate from another would develop their own, a means for the respective cultures to use warriors of the opposite sex to be the ones that are the chosen to punish those that seek to harm those that are unable to help themselves?"

Professor Peters eyed Kirika questionably replied, "Yes young lady, it is entirely possible."

Gina Baldwin spoke, "Professor Peters? I think for the time being we have learned a great deal. Perhaps we can continue this discussion at a later time?" Professor Peters about to protest the abrupt end of the gathering decided not to do so. Calling his assistant to return, Professor Peters thanked the Baldwin's for their time, and then with his reference material loaded into his assistant's car, he cast one last look at the Daisho before leaving.

Leaving the Baldwin Family Compound, Professor Calvin Peters absorbed in thought, did not notice the young Japanese girl, who was dressed in a kimono approaching the gate as he left.


	3. Noir Sword Ch3

NOIR

Chapter Three

Sword

By Steve Edward

Sunday, June 13th 1800 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo, Japan

Yoko Yoshiro's appearance at his residence had been unexpected. Randy viewed the young girl in the adjoining room then turned back to his wife Gina who had laid the parchment that Yoko had carried with her on the table, "Ok, first the sword now this."

Gina Baldwin had greeted Yoko, and in Randy's view had a woman to girl talk with Yoko, and then taking him to another room had nearly pinned his own ears back, "Why did you ignore the scroll in your dragon?"

The scroll, received with the origami dragon that had been delivered to the hotel after events in Singapore, it had read like a riddle "Thou as master shall come to the ancient land to bear witness of absolution and faith. Those that have given thy hands as protection of the weak shall be in the fore."

Randy had never shared the contents of the scroll itself, almost to a point of jealously he had safeguarded its contents. After being told where he had been keeping it, Gina had retrieved the box bearing the dragon and the scroll and read the perplexing message.

Gina spoke, "The take on master is curious. It pointedly specifies you my husband. Absolution and faith is subject to interpretation but absolution would refer to those receiving forgiveness and faith would relate to those having a belief. Ancient land points to a place long in existence. Very few countries have such long histories. In the eastern sense, it would be Japan or even China; but Japan has numerous religions, among the oldest practiced is Shinto. To bear witness likely means an event of some kind, and of some significance. Then the reference to those that have given their hands, it is very pointedly without naming names, references Noir."

Mireille spoke, "A trial? Here?" Kirika replied, "A blessing? We could be considered warriors in their view." Randy replied, "We have to remember that Yoko has a great-grandfather who is a practicing Shinto Priest. How he came to know about me and even your own identities would be something only he will likely be able to answer. I do not think we have a choice. He sent Yoko, damn well knowing that we would show up to confront him. Yoko is only the messenger for the current message; she was already on her way back to Japan when that origami dragon was delivered and likely never had a hand in its creation. I now believe it was never from her but from someone else all together."

Yoko waited patiently, her great-grandfather had previously sent her a parchment that had been enclosed with a letter not to open and read. The instructions within the letter stated to her that she would be told when to deliver the parchment and to whom. The phone call had surprised her and her family, but she had written the message in its entirety at the behest of her great-grandfather then delivered it and the parchment to her employer, the American.

Irena Baldwin with her sister Nina entered what they viewed as the parlor and delivered a serving tray with tea. Sitting before Yoko, Nina began the tea ritual and the three young teenagers began to learn about each other.

Mireille softly closed the partition, and then turned back to the Baldwin's "The details within the parchment could not have been written by Yoko either. Many of those events took place when she was no more than four or five years old." Gina Baldwin replied, "Some of which I never told Randy about either, and the same for my husband. There are events that he acknowledged as having occurred, Husband no matter what we will make plans to visit her great-grandfather," as Gina Baldwin opened the partition and joined her daughters to partake of the tea.

Monday, June 14th 0600 hours, Tokyo International Airport

Randy was not sitting in the usual seat that had become his accustomed place on the Gulfstream. The left seat was occupied by Kay Milroy and the right seat was Else F. Conroy. The two pilots originally hired to fly the massive C-130J Hercules known as BFII were flying the Gulfstream known as BFI. The Hercules undergoing a one month refit in Marietta, Georgia had no need for pilots. The two former Air Force pilots were enjoying the Gulfstream while they could. Kay had enjoyed the certification process itself, as was mastering the aircraft. The Gulfstream avionics rivaled that of the Hercules, and it was a high performance aircraft. The flight from the United States had been thrilling to both and at a much higher altitude than the Hercules could operate.

Kay Milroy swept the instrument panel one last time then keyed her headset, "Gentlemen and ladies we are number 2 for take-off." Else, watched the Air Nippon 747 rumble down the runway on its take off roll, "We are going to hit the wake if we follow standard climb out. I'd say we increase our angle by three degrees and with a turn to starboard by five, we'll give a smooth ride to the folks in back." Kay replied, as her fingers ran over the computer guidance system to make the final adjustments, "Randy would not like it if we tossed Harmony and Olivia around the cabin that's for sure."

Gina Baldwin watched her husband's gaze out the window as he watched the final test of the control surfaces take place, "Well at least it will give you time to review what you will be saying to Yoko's great-grandfather." Randy turning his attention back to his wife, then looking at Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura sitting across from them replied, "Yeah I suppose, but how do you ask a 96 year old priest just how the hell did he know about what he told us in the first place?"

Monday, June 14th 0930 hours, Wakkanai Airport, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan

Landing at Wakkanai, which was the closest airfield to their final destination was the easy part for the Baldwin's and Noir. Kay Milroy and Else F. Conroy would be staying at a hotel within the city of Wakkanai itself, while the Baldwin's entourage continued their travels alone.

To get to the temple itself located in Bakkai was another matter. Taking three taxi's to the train station in Wakkanai and traveling by rail while making further travel arraignments on the move was no easy matter. Kirika Yumura with the twins, Irena and Nina along helped a great deal.

Monday June 14th, 1330 hours, Bakkai Train Depot, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan

The van sitting at the train depot had been the largest of the vehicles that had been requested by Kirika Yumura. Gina Baldwin eyed the right hand drive vehicle then her husband, "And you expect me to drive that thing?" As her husband set the remaining luggage into what passed for a pickup truck, turned to address her, "Kirika or Mireille can drive it. I have to contend with driving what passes for a truck, and God help me if I hit anything. My knees are going to be against the dashboard."

Leaving the station, with Randy following and Mireille driving the van, the group made their way to the village of Bakkai. Corey Baldwin glanced at his step-father, "Father, Kirika's past in Japan? Is it a factor?" Randy replied, "I don't know Corey. Kirika has extensive training in martial arts. Your mother could not find anything that showed Kirika being here as a young girl, but that is not to say she was. You know what we went through with Irena and Nina, trying to learn about their pasts. Kirika's martial arts training point to heavy exposure in the martial arts fields among other things. She is second to none in marksmanship. Battlefield medical training is extensive, both Mireille and I can vouch for that. What else did Sister Altena have to do with Kirika's training and early life died with her. There may come a time when Kirika will suddenly recall certain events of her early life, until such a time comes Kirika will be faced with not knowing her past life."

Monday, June 14th 1500 hours, Bakkai Temple, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan

Kouta Yoshiro, kneeling in prayer arose. He had no time piece about his person, yet he knew the time from what clues nature provided. His great-granddaughter Yoko, had done as he had requested. A messenger from the village had delivered her response earlier in the day. Clapping and bowing once again, the priest backed away and turned towards his simple home to await the arrival of his guests.

Finding a place to stay in Bakkai had been high on Randy's list. The only Inn for miles originally had no room but a sudden cancellation had changed things. The hostess having given a tour of the simple facilities had finally departed leaving the party alone. Randy unpacked the portable satellite communications computer and had downloaded the e-mails.

Gina Baldwin ensuring Olivia and Harmony were comfortable in their portable cribs joined her husband who with Mireille and Kirika were reading the reply from Sister Katrina in Pas de la Casa, France "Requested research indicates no relevant interaction in specified time-frame of Noir in what is now Japan. It is entirely possible that Eastern culture at that time, may have utilized others in similar circumstances. Soldats, are aware of various ruins containing Seal of Maidens in Europe, however as you noted in later e-mail the photograph that is representative of Seal, did not show Latin inscriptions. Soldats at this point consider this situation purely coincidental."

Mireille Bouquet spoke, "Then it is entire possible that two different cultures utilized the same methods without realizing it." Kirika Yumura replied, "Then why was I affected and not Mireille?" Randy who had pondered that as well replied, "When the twins were hell bent on obtaining the Lagonel Manuscript and in effect were hunting you and Mireille to complete their trial to become Noir, they were doing so in a programmed state of mind while under the influence of drugs. Mireille as part of her upbringing was exposed to different experiences as were you and Chloe. Sister Altena casting the seedlings if you will resulted in different outcomes. One of which Sister Altena never anticipated, which was you Kirika. You broke the programming that had been so carefully crafted years before your meeting with Mireille in Tokyo."

Mireille spoke, "The drugs? Kirika's continued exposure resulted in memory loss, but we know there can be certain triggers. Chloe when she shot Kirika activated such a trigger and altered her behavior. But the sword and the inscriptions, I can read little Japanese and I am not fluent but I get by. The sword had no influence on me. Kirika's reaction was nearly the same as when Chloe had shot her. It had been to reach her objective, another trial."

The discussion was interrupted by Corey Baldwin when he entered the room, "Father? A message has been delivered for you." Randy accepting the rice paper from his stepson eyed the intricately tied ribbon then the wax seal which bore an impression. "Ok, Gina. The weirdness level had gone up another notch," as Gina was given the scroll eyed the wax seal, "Similar in design to the Seal of the Maidens."

Breaking the seal, then carefully removing the ribbon Gina read, "Those by hands of the chosen are present. To be absolved for thy chosen, thy mate will join. Thy witnesses will journey, the temple of the hill awaits."

Randy Baldwin sat back cross-legged "Well that is our cue; lets not keep the priest from waiting any longer; since he knows we are here."

Gina Baldwin rereading the message spoke, ""The "Thy mate will join" leaves me wondering what the priest means by that?" Kirika Yumura replied, "Mireille must join me. It is her destiny to do so." Mireille Bouquet eyed her long time partner and friend, "Exactly by what do you mean join with you Kirika?" Kirika Yumura rising from the floor replied, "In our trial." Gina Baldwin watched as Kirika and Mireille departed to prepare, "A trial husband? Just what kind of trial?" as Randy stood then aiding his wife replied, "The earlier message said it. ""Of absolution and faith," The trial will be a test of their friendship and faith in each other."

Monday, June 14th 1730 hours, Bakkai Temple, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan

Randy led the way, the tiny Mitsubishi truck's three cylinder diesel noisily pulling the vehicle up the final grade. The final switch-back which Randy negotiated with ease required Mireille to do a three point turn with the larger vehicle. Gina Baldwin eyed the steep drop off from the rear seat, breathed a sigh of relief as Mireille shifting gears eased the van after the truck. Going down at night would not be an option.

Gina had decided against staying behind with the babies, and as the grown twins Irena and Nina put on the baby carriers, Randy viewed the stone steps with Gina, "Once we go up, we won't be coming down at least I suspect not till another sunrise. The priest's arrival instructions were rather pointed. Remind me to have a chat with Yoko when we get back, I really need to have a long discussion about certain things."

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura standing off by themselves looked towards the nearby sea. Mireille spoke; "We have traveled far together and faced many obstacles, together we will do as before." Kirika Yumura replied, "You and I will succeed." Then turning towards the stone steps both women began to climb to face what was to come.

The Baldwin's followed behind, with Corey and Ashley bringing up the rear. Losing sight of Mireille and Kirika, Randy continued to climb. In his left hand the carrying case containing the Daisho; his right hand held by Gina.

Priest Yoshiro stood within the courtyard, but not alone. Four men, two to either side, dressed in traditional Japanese garb with one exception, each bore a sheathed sword. The remainder, were eight women dressed in ceremonial robes. The positions that they had taken would be sufficient to encourage only one path of travel.

Mireille and Kirika walked the desired path, stopping before the priest who greeted them, "Kirika Yumura and thy friend of Kirika, Mireille Bouquet of Corsica welcome to this temple. Kirika, where is thy Daisho?"

Randy having reached the top step heard the question, "Priest, I bear the Daisho for Kirika, and I do so with high honor." Priest Yoshiro replied, "Randy Maynard Baldwin, husband of wife Gina and step-children who have come from the United States, your position as bearer is accepted. Please come forward."

Gina Baldwin looked at her husband, "Just how did he know your middle name? You rarely use it?" Randy ignoring the question, stepped forward, then setting the case upon the ground and kneeling he released the catches.

Gina Baldwin with Irena and Nina carrying Olivia and Harmony stood in silence as the Priest laid his aged hands upon Mireille and Kirika's heads and began to speak. Though they could clearly hear the Priest speaking, neither the twins nor Randy and Gina could understand what was being said. Corey and Ashley, behind their mother took in the scene.

Priest Yoshiro finished his blessing and gazed into the eyes of both women. Mireille with a questioning look gazed back. Kirika's return gaze seemed to be filled with insight. Nodding towards two women dressed in ceremonial robes that came forward, the Priest stepped out of the way as Mireille and Kirika were led away.

Two more women approached the case, and wordlessly removed the Daisho and placed it onto a cherry wood cradle which they bore after Mireille and Kirika. Randy rising from the ground to follow was stopped. The metallic sounds of swords being drawn and appearing before him was reason enough.

Priest Yoshiro spoke, "You and thy friends of Yumura and Bouquet must be prepared, and thy young children will be cared for. Please allow to be led to where you must go."

A woman from each side approached and removed Olivia and Harmony from their carriers and gently cradling the babies walked to a nearby building and disappeared.

Gina coming to the side of her husband and taking his hand into hers spoke, "Just what the hell did we get ourselves into?" as Randy Baldwin replied before being led away with Corey, "Something that neither I nor Mireille expected. Keep an eye on the girls to keep them out of trouble."

Separated by sexes, each were led to different parts of the temple grounds. The guides, female were escorted at a distance by the sword wielding men. No words were exchanged; there was no reason for it. Like it or not all were participants.

Monday, June 14th 1900 hours estimated, Bakkai Temple, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan

Led to a building, with their guides motioning for them to enter Randy and Corey did so. Going back was not an option. Randy was unarmed, the Colt Combat Commander, was in the vault in his residence in Tokyo as were Mireille's Walther and Kirika's Beretta. To even consider taking on the sword wielding escorts would have been suicidal.

One of the women bowed before Randy and speaking flawless English, "Remove thy clothing. You must prepare for cleansing." Randy blinked back somewhat surprised and replied, "You want us to do what?" The woman replied, "Please remove thy clothing."

Randy crossing his arms, "Like hell I will. Not in front of you." Unconcerned she bowed again, "Then we will allow your privacy. After removal, please enter through door."

The escorts bowed again then retreated from view. Randy turned to his step-son, Corey. "I don't think we can talk ourselves out of this. God help us both, if your mother finds out." Both man and step-son began removing their clothing, and then Randy noted two pairs of hands thrusting towels through the curtain, "Corey. Our skivvies too." As step-son and step-father took the proffered towels and wrapped them around their waists, they walked to the door and entered.

Gina Baldwin was livid but silent. Irena and Nina with Ashley were similarly attired in towels. Their female escorts had remained present aiding them in positioning the towels. Ashley glanced back at the curtain, "You do not suppose he may still be there?" Gina looking at the direction of where her daughter was talking about replied, "He better not be. So help me, I will clean his clock if he so much as peeks." Nina cheerfully replied, "Step-Father and Step-Brother must be enjoying." Gina held her tongue, she would have to talk to Nina later as their guides ushered them through the door.

Mireille Bouquet was making the final adjustments to her new garments. Though assisted in being toweled, Mireille still felt as though the steam was still rising from her skin. The disturbance of the water as Kirika exited caused her to turn.

As they had done with her, their escorts and guides patted down Kirika in a gentle fashion and when done, one bore forth a similar garment to Mireille's. Kirika held her arms away from her body to allow the robe to be placed about her without hindrance. Mireille stood in silence viewing the scars born by Kirika, which like Mireille she had collected during their partnership as Noir. Each had a story, and as Kirika turned slowly about the scars upon her back came to view, the flickering of the candles highlighting each. Mireille focused on three of the larger ones, wounds that had brought Kirika down.

The man racing across the compound, ignoring incoming gunfire to scoop Kirika up and carry her to safety and likely saving Kirika's life as he did so, then treating her wounds in near darkness to stop the bleeding. Mireille found herself tracing a large scar on her left side. The same man, four years later. Doing the same favor yet again, ensuring that those trying to kill her failed as he opened fire from the dark river waters of a Georgia river; then ensuring that her wounds were treated and that she and Kirika were reunited.

It had not been necessarily a friendly relationship at first. There had been disagreements between them. Mireille remembering the rocky relationship between her and Kirika, the friendship development with Randy Baldwin had turned out much the same way. The eventual trust between them and his future wife had taken a toll, but they had rebounded to which included their acceptance by Gina and her children. The twins, Irena and Nina viewed them as their own blood relatives yet they were not. The Baldwin's risking their own safety had adopted the former Noir candidates who would become emotionally well balanced young women. Mireille returning the present as Kirika came to her side understood the strange riddle that had so haunted Randy Baldwin. Randy had been the master of their friendship, and had at times offered them advice, to which she and Kirika had accepted. They had been at the fore, their hands being the retribution.

Led to a stone entryway, Mireille and Kirika began the descent, the stone steps neither hot nor cold under the soles of their bare feet, both women following the flickering torch descended into the darkness below.

Monday, June 14th Time Unknown, Bakkai Temple, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan

Randy no longer felt tense or for that matter irritated at what was transpiring. He and Corey after entering the door had descended into a bath. It was fed by a natural hot spring. The temperature of the water took some adjustment. A part of his mind said he was being boiled, another that he was not. It was evident that the natural stones had been formed to capture the heated spring waters, but how the temperature was being regulated was interesting. Randy could feel momentary jets of cold water briefly around his legs. Finding that an outcropping in the shape of a bench had been built, he had sat, with the waters coming to his shoulders. Corey who joined him had to squat, he was not tall enough to sit next to his step-father.

Soaking, Randy had closed his eyes. Hearing the waters disturbed, Randy had opened his eyes to look at Corey, only to come face to face with a Japanese woman. Corey, speechless, was in the process of being washed by another, as Randy spoke "Don't even think about telling your sister and mother about this," as Corey finally getting over his shock stammered, "Father? She, um, they don't have um anything um on." Randy closing his eyes again replied, "You do have your towel around your waist don't you?"

Both step-son and step-father exited the bath upon being signaled to do so and led to another room they were encompassed with towels and the women softly patted them down. Turning to a nearby stone bench, Randy retrieved their garments. The clothing that they had worn to the temple was no where to be seen. Handing the robe to his step-son, and Randy after donning his, it was then he allowed his towel to drop. Randy raised an eye brow upon seeing Corey who was hurriedly putting on his own robe, "Corey? Where is the towel?" Corey replied, "It, uh kind of fell off, sir." Looking back into the bath, Randy saw one of the Japanese women looking at him and smiling. Sighing, Randy shook his head then turned to follow their escort. Moments later, he and Corey following the flaming torch in front of them descended into the darkness below.

Priest Yoshiro standing before the Alter after bowing. He turned to view the two women, Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura, both of whom sitting upon pillows, "Bouquet and Yumura are you prepared?" Mireille glanced at Kirika then replied, "We are."

Randy Baldwin with Corey, set foot on level ground and exiting the passageway entered a larger area. In the distance, his wife Gina Baldwin with the twins and Ashley, who were attired in silk kimonos; which Randy noted were of different colors. Gina's was a brilliant red matching his own robe, while the teenagers wore blue matching the color of the robe that Corey was wearing.

Joining his wife, they briefly embraced. Gina seeing Randy's style of dress spoke "You and Corey too?" Randy nodded, "Let me guess, you and the kids had to go into the bath as well." Gina blushing replied, "It was not exactly what I had in mind." Seeing Corey flushed, Gina spoke "Ok. What happened to Corey?" Randy without turning around replied, "His towel fell off while he was being bathed." Nina overhearing that comment replied, "See mother? I told you they would be having fun." Gina and Randy both blushed, Randy replying "Young lady we will discuss that later, a lot later."

Their guides had assembled ahead of them, one of which bowed and spoke "The ceremony begins please follow." With Randy and Gina leading, the procession continued.

Gina adjusting to the slow pace surveyed their surroundings, "We are underground. Is this place natural or man made?" Randy replied, "A little of both. Have you noticed that the air temperature is rising as we go?" Gina replied, "Yes, I have. It should be getting cooler."

The beat of a drum, came to their ears as they exited into a large cavern. Gina saw Mireille and Kirika then something else garnered her attention, "Husband? There was only one Daisho correct?" Randy had been surveying at the overhead, looked towards where his wife was talking about, "Yes. Why do your ask?" Gina nodded in the direction of the Alter, "Well there is another."

There was no way to tell the difference at least at the distance they were at, but nevertheless Randy noted another cherry wood sword cradle, it too supporting a Daisho.

As their guides led the Baldwin's to their positions, Randy observed no movement from either Mireille or Kirika. Gina, who with her husband assumed comfortable positions on the ground, spoke "Mireille and Kirika, they do not appear normal to me. It is like they are in a trance."

Irena Baldwin leaned forward to her step-mother, "Perhaps it is the heat?" Randy heard the comment studied the area around the Alter more closely. He saw a ceremonial drink serving set upon a small table, "No Irena it is something else."

Mireille could see what was going about her, but it was more of a dream than reality. She had heard the Baldwin's enter as the drum beats began. Kirika experienced the same as well. She recalled the distant journey she had made years before then again as she made another journey to another distant land. Returning to the present, Kirika could see in the periphery of her vision, the Baldwin's to her rear.

Priest Yoshiro entering from the rear of the Alter, began speaking. Neither Randy nor the twins understood, but Mireille and Kirika rising from their resting positions walked slowly to the priest who laid his hands once again upon their heads.

Two Japanese women then came from the each side, then kneeling before the Daisho's they removed the individual Shoto's and carried them, cradled in the palms of their hands. Priest Yoshiro, then taking each Shoto, beckoned for Mireille and Kirika to stand.

Priest Yoshiro speaking the only English words since the Baldwin's had arrived "Let the absolution begin," sent Randy towards the priest, "Oh hell no!" Gina rising as well, witnessed both Mireille and Kirika spin and lash out at her husband. Their combined kicks sent Randy backward, landing hard upon the ground.

Mireille saw the surreal scene. The shout from their friend and then her and Kirika's reaction, and their combined assault sending him back from where he had come. Mireille wanted to apologize yet she could not. The priest called to them again and she and Kirika refocused their attention upon him.

Gina struggled to turn Randy over, Irena and Nina then Corey and Ashley aiding Gina looked downward then shaking Randy, "Husband! Randy!" Randy Baldwin was out cold.

Corey Baldwin rose from the group and advanced, "I demand that you stop this nonsense now!" The metallic sounds of swords being drawn from either side did not stop his advance. Taking the first step onto the Alter, it was when the blades appeared, both of which had crossed each other, they blocked his path.

Yoshiro until that point had ignored the outbursts, and then as he watched the step-son unafraid began to press his body against the deadly steel blades he spoke, "Corey step-son of Baldwin, he may pass." Gina turned away from her husband and watched as her son, but of 16 years of age walked without fear and with rage onto the Alter.

Corey ignored Mireille and Kirika; stepping between them he came to a stop, toe to toe his gaze locked into the Priest's eyes, "You shall release them." Priest Yoshiro replied "I can not. It is foretold, they must receive absolution." Corey replied, "Absolution? Will this release all that has been done to our family friends?" The priest replied, "Yes young step-son of Baldwin, they shall be released." Corey without looking at his mother replied, "Then carry out this absolution. What must be done?"

Gina Baldwin held back by the twins and Ashley listened as Corey began to perform the absolution, "My blood, is your blood. Your blood is my blood, thy sins that have blackened yours blackens mine. Thy fears shall be my fears, thy bravery shall be my bravery, my fears shall be your fears, my bravery shall be yours, and thy challenges shall be mine as mine is yours." Pressing the palms of each hand to Mireille and Kirika, Corey Baldwin completed the absolution.

Tuesday, June 15th 0630 hours, Bakkai Temple, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan

Gina Baldwin stepped into the room then kneeled next to her husband Randy, his eyes tracking her movements, "Ok. I should not have done that." Gina replied, "You are not the only one regretting that either. Both are here to see you."

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura entered and joined Gina. Kirika spoke, "Corey carried out the absolution." Easing himself painfully to an upright position, Randy blinked his eyes then replied, "Considering what has transpired, I hope like hell you are back to normal? I will not go through this again, nor will I allow my family to be put through this as well."

Gina replied, "Both Mireille and Kirika have no ill effects. The memory trigger that afflicted Kirika is absent also." Randy spoke, "The priest? What explanation does he have for his actions?"

The voice behind them replied, "A legend from our people told of a Western woman and an Asian woman who sought to correct wrongs committed against those of lower class and stature. The legend has it that the Asian woman brought forth the Western woman whose skills in swords had been legendary in the West to teach the skills to the select of the lower cast. The Western woman had brought with her an ancient language yet still spoken and written. The woman's sword bore the inscriptions which later were carried upon those swords made and blessed from within the fires of hell itself."

Priest Kouta Yoshiro having finished then bowed. West meets East, during what was known as one of the most turbulent periods in ancient Japan. It made sense at least to Randy as he replied, "Kouta? Why Kirika?" as the priest sat on the floor, "My great-granddaughters tale of her exploits and that of her friend Mireille lead me to believe that both are the reincarnations of these great warriors whose own names are lost to our history. The absolution according to our legend was carried out to help cleanse their past sins and to give them spirituality. The second to a great Daimyo, served as the vessel for the absolution." Mireille replied, "And the legend came to pass."


	4. Noir Sword Ch4

NOIR

Chapter Four

Sword

By Steve Edward

Tuesday, June 15th 1600 hours, Bakkai Inn, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan

In no shape to drive, Randy had ridden in the van for the return to the Inn. Irena having been selected to drive the Mitsubishi truck had tagged along behind the van. Corey had spoken very little since the trial or absolution. Both hands were bandaged. Mireille's right and Kirika's left too sported similar bindings.

Corey sitting next to his step-father who watched the baby twins Olivia and Harmony explore the court yard garden of the inn under the watchful eyes of Irena and Nina turned to Randy, "I felt anger father, hatred, I too thought the same thing. A blood duel to the death, which I would not, could not accept. When you were incapacitated I refused to stand-by. I accepted the responsibility for you. You and they had suffered enough."

Randy seeing Corey balling his hands into fists took them into his "Choices made by others can not be considered a sin. Every choice we make has outcomes that if viewed as a sin dependent on who judges us at that moment, would send us all to hell. There is but one judge of sin and he will only judge the weight of our overall actions when the time comes, please remember that son."

Corey rising to his feet replied, "I shall do so father." Randy shifted his attention to the laptop computer tied into the satellite transceiver and began to compose an e-mail to Sister Katrina in France. He hoped that his e-mail would not be too much of a shock to the 89 year old nun. Corey walked off, listening to the rapid typing of his step-father a goal forming within his mind, a goal that he would need the help of his step-sisters to accomplish.

Mireille Bouquet with her hand under her chin viewed the identical Daisho. Identical yet they were not. There were the miniscule flaws of each blade, the inscriptions laboriously applied under conditions that would today be carried out by high powered engraving equipment or cutting lasers. Priest Yoshiro after completing the absolution ceremony had after seeing that Randy Baldwin was treated for his injuries had led her and Kirika with Gina Baldwin to the forge that had been used to create the magnificent blades.

The heat to create the blades had been taken directly from flowing magma mere feet below the forge and the smelter. Those, whose skills had been tested in such a feat of workmanship, had died shortly after completing the swords and the accompanying Shoto's. The twin Daisho's were the only ones made in that hellish place. Mireille surmised that the prolonged exposure to the heat and the gaseous releases from the magma flow had caused sickness that the artisans would not overcome.

The final meal at the inn before returning to Tokyo was curry and rice. Randy noted that Corey had been conversing heavily with both Irena and Nina through out the meal. Corey, less of one to project himself except upon a stage when he performed to sing, had seemed to become more outward. Nina who had brought up the bathing incident in a humorous way during the meal found herself in the defensive, "Brother? It did not bother you that she saw you?" Corey replied, "Sister, if I let it bother me now that would be a waste of time, so why did you bring it up? I bet your on bath was exciting as well, with a strange woman scrubbing your naked back." Gina who watched the exchange in surprise looked at her husband, glaring silently then she spoke, "Enough the both of you. No more about this."

Mireille and Kirika sitting across from one another, listened as the argument between Nina and Corey grew. Nina her normally happy self, pushed back from the table and rose. Pointing her finger at Corey, "That's it, it was fun while it lasted. No more of this," then Nina turned on her heel and left. Corey, even angrier than before without asking permission left the table in pursuit.

Randy painfully standing, yelled after both "Nina! Corey! Get back here now!" The alarming shouts from Ashley then Irena urged Kirika and Mireille to go to the source of the excitement. Kirika leaping off the raised walkway ran to put herself between the two arguing teenagers. Stepping in between both Kirika spoke, "Enough. Your father and mother will speak to the both of you…" Mireille watched in disbelief as both teens gave their answer with fists, Corey with his left and Nina swinging with her right, the teens connected as one sending Kirika flying backwards. Corey then charging Nina, yelling, "Nobody calls me a weakling anymore Sis!" As both teens fell to the ground trying to pummel each other as they went.

Kirika Yumura shaking her head pondered over their reaction to her statement, "Young Corey has grown up. Nina has been his protector as Irena has." Mireille pausing briefly at Kirika's side spoke, "Are you ok?" Kirika rising quickly replied as she charged back into the fighting teens "Yes. Now help me."

Randy Baldwin turned the corner in time to see Mireille and Kirika turn the tables on both Corey and Nina, pinning them to the ground. Gina stepping off the walkway slowly approached both teens that still squirmed, "Ok. Both of you are grounded, and you owe apologies to Aunt Kirika and Aunt Mireille. As for you Corey, you will explain yourself to me and your father." Corey raised his head to his mother, "I owe nothing to you or step-father. Aunt Kirika! Let me go!"

Ashley and Irena looking on in surprise at Corey then to their step-father who was leaning against a support post and had so far remained silent finally hear him speak, "Corey. I get the drift. Stop flexing the muscle you don't yet have, it will come soon enough. Now knock it off and apologize to Kirika before she starts giving you adult pain lessons. I know she can do it, so can Mireille. I have been there and done that and being on the receiving end of Noir is no fun." Corey taking a deep breath said nothing; the sudden twinge of pain was enough. He knew at that point Kirika would not hold back and neither would Mireille.

Wednesday, June 16th 0900 hours, Airborne, Gulfstream V, BFI, Northern Japan

Kay Milroy and Else F. Conroy had taken in the appearances of the returning passengers, Kay noted that Randy Baldwin her boss was moving much more slowly than usual and she could see the wrapping that constricted his movements beneath the pull over shirt. The only ones not sporting some kind of bandage or even a bruise were the babies Olivia and Harmony, their mother Gina, Ashley and Irena.

Kay adjusting the throttles turned to Else her co-pilot "We get a mini-vacation, while that bunch is off supposedly visiting a Shinto Temple. It looks like they ended up in some sort of fight camp." Else seemed to nod, "Well supposedly, his step-son took a potshot at the step-daughter; Nina over something that happened while they were at the Temple. You know how that can go." Kay Milroy sitting back in the seat replied, "Yeah I do. With eight brothers it can be such a pain to be the only girl in the family. Look at him, he has three older sisters to deal with, not to mention his mother then his supposed aunts and with his step-dad being away a lot that can be hell for the only boy in the household. If he thinks he has problems now, wait till his little half-sisters become old enough to bug him."

Wednesday, June 16th 1300 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo, Japan

Gina Baldwin who was just happy to be back in familiar surroundings, sat in the chair and sighed with relief; never would she have expected such behavior from Corey that she had witnessed. Corey had been grounded for the time being by Gina and Randy, and was in his room.

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura entered the family room and sat across from Gina, it was Mireille who brought up Corey's situation, "Gina, I and Kirika think we know what is going on."

Gina replied, "Well I sure do not have a clue. Randy tried talking to him on the flight back, but Corey refused to speak. Until he does so, Randy and I decided he was seriously grounded and he would have to stay in the residence."

Kirika continued, "For the first time in his life he had to act on his own. He watched his father try to stop something that he thought was about to occur, only to have us attack his father in front of him." Mireille spoke, "Corey has perceived himself weak. The time at the high school where he had been bullied and his sister and step-sisters became the ones that fought the bully. Corey has had only rudimentary defensive training, where as Irena and Nina both either singly or together would be tough to reckon with."

Gina sitting up in the seat replied, "Irena did not involve herself in the fight. She was with Ashley when Corey and Nina were fighting. She could have easily helped her sister; they are like peas in a pod. If one gets into a scrap, the other is going to be there too."

Mireille replied, "They drew us into it. Corey knew his step-father was in no shape to break up the fight, even though I and Kirika knew it was wrong we lashed out at Randy and in doing so injured him. Corey feeling powerless at the moment had thrown away his fear to take Randy's place thereby fulfilling the legend or prophecy."

Gina replied, "Corey was originally the youngest, before Olivia and Harmony. Now he is the man in the middle. Three older sisters and step-sisters and two younger half-sisters, my own son is torn between standing up for his sisters and holding back because he has no true skills to fight just only the basics when he needs to."

Gina seeing Irena and Nina walking past the family room called out, "Ok you two. In here now; I want some answers."

Irena and Nina having come as requested stood before their step-mother. Gina crossed her arms then spoke "Alright spill it. What did you and Corey plan?" It could be unnerving for those not familiar with the ways of identical twins. Some say that twins can communicate at a higher level. One twin will know what the other is thinking, just by being close by.

Gina Baldwin seeing such behavior now began tapping her foot in impatience "Ok ladies I am waiting and I do not have all day for this." Nina replied, "Answers to what mother?"

Gina replying, "The masquerade, that's what. You two were in on it. Corey asked you to help did he not? Nina, I know you better than you know. You could have easily put Corey in his place as well as you Irena. The only one not in the loop was Ashley, she had to be convincing. Irena, you held Ashley back and only told her after the fight was over with."

The twins were blushing. Gina sitting back after nearly getting out of the chair replied, "Busted. Just wait till your step-father hears about this. He is going to be furious with all of you. Just what in heavens brought this all about?" Irena replied, "Step-brother wants to learn how to fight and protect." Kirika spoke, "If that is what he desires, we shall teach him."

Kirika rising to her feet left the family room as Mireille replied, "Kirika what do you mean by "we"? Looking back to Gina, Mireille standing as well, continued "Corey maybe should not have slugged Kirika so hard. She is going to pay him back for that eventually."

Wednesday, June 16th 1600 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Tokyo, Japan

Randy's first order of business after returning to Tokyo had been a visit to the hospital. The emergency room doctors had confirmed nothing in fact was broken, but he had four cracked ribs. Though he doubted the doctor treating him believed the story he made up, the black and blue bruise in his chest told an all together different one; the doctor had seen to it that the chest area was firmly rewrapped.

By-passing his residence, he had returned to the foundation offices, driven there by Kay Milroy. The office manager, a sharp 33 year old Japanese woman named Maho Nonami, greeted him upon his return with a stack of applications that had already been reviewed.

Maho was among the first hired, and noting the requirements of how her American employer wanted the branch office outfitted had done so and had completed the task very much under the original budget. Randy had joked that had he wanted a stream in the reception area filled with trout, Maho likely would have figured out a way to do it.

Taking a break from interviewing the final applicants for that day, Randy left his office and headed for the break room. Yoko Yoshiro had greeted him as she passed him while carrying out her office chores. He pondered how he was going to talk to her about her great-grandfathers behavior, when the announcement that he had a phone call came over the intercom system.

Returning to the office and closing the door, Randy punched the designated line. Gina's voice came over the line, "Husband. You and I have been bamboozled." Randy not sure he had heard correctly replied, "Gina? Did you say bamboozled?" Gina who was feeding the babies replied, "Yes I did. Your step-son, my son was acting out. He deliberately forced an issue, which he had so far remained rather quiet about."

Randy sitting back in his chair braced himself for the worst, "Oh no. What did he do to us?" Gina replied, "He wants to learn how to protect and defend himself and to fight."

Randy Baldwin turned around to look at the window, "The twins? They were in on it?"

Gina replied, "Very much so. You saw the whispered conversations at the dinner table. Corey and Nina were deceiving us from the start. They planned that fight, even to the point of forcing Noir to act on your behalf."

Randy picking up a folder to look at the applicants qualifications replied, "Ok. Look, maybe we have missed the signals somehow, but I'll start looking for an instructor immediately and perhaps Corey will be satisfied." Gina Baldwin nearly laughed, "Husband. I do not think you will need to go far to find any instructors." Randy bolted upright in his chair, "Oh hell no. Absolutely, positively, no way will I permit that." Gina replied, "Too late. Someone else has already decided. Do try to be home by six. Goodbye."

Kirika Yumura stood in the room that perhaps earlier had been a reception area for the previous owner. Kirika was supervising the placement of the workout mats. Gina Baldwin had wasted little time and sought out a firm that specialized in athletic equipment. The company having the needed materials on hand had been summoned to the residence to install the mats under Kirika's direct supervision. The walls originally a pale green, were covered with the blue mats, but at double thickness. So young Corey desired to learn, Kirika testing the wall mounted mats with a kick that rattled the room frowned, "So shall he learn." Turning to the somewhat nervous foreman of the work crew, Kirika spoke "Please add a third layer to the walls. They must be able to withstand the impact of a human body. If you need to obtain more material, please do so and add an additional layer to the floor as well." The foreman bowing as Kirika left hurriedly opened his cell phone and dialed his company, "Yes that is correct. Bring everything that we have left. Yes now!"

Corey Baldwin lying in his bed looked up at the ceiling; taking note of the different brush strokes when the knock on the door intruded, "Go away." The door opening anyway, Corey swung his feet over to confront who was entering his room. Kirika Yumura with Mireille Bouquet entered the room. Corey seeing who it was spoke, "Aunt Kirika, Aunt Mireille will you both please leave!"

Kirika stopping before Corey bent over, "No we will not!" as Gina downstairs cringed at the loud thump that was Corey being manhandled and slammed to the floor by Kirika when he decided to take a swing at her. Gina looking over at Ashley whose eyes were looking at the ceiling as well, spoke "Your brother is getting a lesson in manners." Nina with Irena preparing the salad replied, "Mother do you think we went too far?" Gina rinsing off a potato replied, "I have called Randy and told him. You can imagine the mood he will be in when he comes home, and then of course Nina there is the matter of slugging Kirika. Both of you will have to answer to her for that little stunt."

Wednesday, June 16th 1900 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo, Japan

Randy having been driven home by Maho, had been passed by the departing work crew on the drive to the residence. Gina had been surprised, he was whistling as he bid hello to her then giving a warm kiss he had continued on to his study. At dinner, he chatted with the twins, Ashley and even with Kirika and Mireille then of course with Corey.

Finishing dinner, Randy had excused himself without further word and left those at the table including Corey wondering what was going on. Kirika and Mireille finishing dinner then collected Corey. Corey with Kirika literally twisting his ear had to walk past his step-father's study. They saw him look up and then with a smile return to what he was doing ignoring Kirika's obvious physical contact with his step-son.

Gina Baldwin having her daughters finish the meal clean-up, headed to the study and seeing her husband typing on the computer, entered then closed the doors, "Ok what changed your mind? I half expected you to drop everything and to come straight home."

Randy looked away from the monitor, "Kay Milroy did. How about some coffee," Just as the study wall seemed to make a thud sound. Gina looked at the source then turned back to her husband, "Oh really? I have got to hear this," Just as the thud came through the wall again, Gina spoke, "You are not going to stop her are you?" Randy pausing from typing replied, "Stop Kirika? I have four cracked ribs thanks to her and Mireille. I prefer that they remain unbroken. Corey wants to learn, so be it; now how about that coffee?"

Corey fell over onto his back and struggled to rise but could not. Looking up at Kirika he spoke, "I give up." Kirika reached down and yanked him to his feet where he wobbled. Kirika replied, "Again. Try it again!" Mireille watching from the side interrupted, "Enough Kirika!" Corey slumped to his knees, his whole body ached. Kirika was not holding back and Corey realized that, "Aunt Kirika, Aunt Mireille I am sorry."

Mireille replied, "Sorry will not cut it. Your step-father is likely ashamed of your behavior as is your mother and it is all because of what you want to be. Your own silence did this to you Corey. You had many opportunities to ask for more instruction, yet you did not ask. Then you cook up that whole scene at the Inn. It did little to make you a man, but showed us your cowardice." Corey's anger rose and he regained his feet and went after Mireille who simply blocked his enraged charge and sent Corey slamming into the wall again for a third time.

Mireille kneeled next to Corey, "Why were you afraid to ask? Your step-father would have understood." Corey replied, "Because I was afraid of what my mother would think."

Randy Baldwin switched the intercom off then rose from the desk. With Gina at his side they made their way to the exercise room.

The knocking on the door, Randy with Gina entered the room. Gina seeing her son sprawled on the floor sat next to him "Corey. We are both sorry. I should have perhaps had Mrs. Nagel continue the lessons." Randy standing next to Kirika spoke, "An error on all our parts. I hesitated putting you through the lessons, because I did not want you growing up like me. Though I suppose since Gina has agreed that you should receive instruction that there should be proper instructors, namely Kirika Yumura and if Mireille Bouquet if they are willing."

Mireille Bouquet standing replied, "There will have to be certain conditions." Randy agreed, "Considering the circumstances yes there will be. I have been drawing up the contractual agreement. If you have time, we can review them in the study, before we go further. Ms. Yumura that will be all for the time being; I would like to thank you for your assistance."

Corey Baldwin shakily getting to his feet spoke, "May I be dismissed? It was Gina that replied, "Yes you may, however if you ever exhibit that kind of behavior you put on in your bedroom again young man Kirika and Mireille have my permission to give more lessons in manners. Is that understood?" Corey acknowledging the warning made his way to his bedroom, and some much needed rest.

Returning to the study with Randy and Gina, Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura reviewed the contract that Randy had drawn up. Mireille spoke, "It is explicit and to the point and well thought out. I and Kirika agree to the conditions."

Randy taking the signed contract from Mireille replied, "I came to realize that I had been overlooking Corey. Though he is athletic, he lacks skills that Nina and Irena possess. Even Jill Nagel had been hard pressed to instill the discipline that Corey needs."

Gina Baldwin spoke, "So my son will be instructed in these skills, how will it help him and will it help us Husband?"

Randy replied, "It will make us stronger as a family and for him it will give him the confidence that he badly wants. Corey for the most part has been the quiet type, not one to project himself." Kirika replied, "I will give him confidence to face what he fears, an inner fear of failure."

Thursday, June 17th 0430 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo, Japan

The overhead light came on to the surprise of Corey Baldwin, who rolled over to shield his eyes. Trying to go back to sleep, Corey more or less ended up on the floor next to his bed. Blinking his eyes to the sudden brightness he looked at the overhead ceiling which was soon obscured by Kirika Yumura who spoke, "Get off the floor and get dressed for running now!"

Gina Baldwin awakened at the sound of her son landing on the floor, groaned after looking at the digital clock, "Oh you have got to be kidding." Randy still in slumber had not stirred, until Gina elbowed him in his sore ribs "Yes honey?" Gina replied, "What gives? Its 4:30 in the morning?" Randy sleepily replied, "Conditioning for …" which he never finished and fell back to sleep. Gina fell back onto her pillow, looking up at the ceiling mused, "Your step-son is getting a work out and you don't care or do you…"

Corey having attired as directed by Kirika exited the house and standing on the driveway with Kirika turned at the sound of the Nissan Armada as it came from behind. Kirika Yumura spoke, "You need greater conditioning. Today we begin with 4 kilometer run, followed by weight conditioning and beginning basics. Mireille will provide lighting from headlights for our run. Let's begin with stretches" Corey prodded by Kirika; going through his mind was the distance, "That's over two miles," as he with Kirika's aid began to loosen up. Mireille adding her own touch, helped by putting a little added pressure during the limbering up to certain positions.

Thursday, June 17th 0700 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Tokyo, Japan

Maho Nonami entered the offices to find the lights already on. The open door to the main office signaled that the American, Randy Baldwin her employer had arrived early. Knocking softly then entering, Maho bowed "Good morning sir. Is there anything that I may provide for you?" Randy looked up, "Yes there is, Maho. The gym that is in the basement of this building, would you check to see what kind of workout equipment is already present along with workout mats, and if any needs replacement, repair or upgrading would you see to it that it is taken care of please. Also would you mind making some coffee, that coffee maker in the break room is a mystery for me to operate," Bowing to her employer, Maho departed to do carry out the tasks.

Randy returned to reading the e-mail, "Your experience seems to bear out the possibility that a former Maiden of Noir had made their way to ancient Japan. While the historical records chronicle events of Noir, they do not in anyway acknowledge the final end of the surviving during period in question. In general a new pair was selected which did not involve the previous."

Randy typed out a reply to Sister Katrina then sent it off. Rising from the desk, he walked to a nearby table where the carrying case lay now bearing both Daisho's. Musing as he opened the case, "So West met East, likely 400 years before the opening of the closed society. A woman possessing such remarkable skills may have been a former Noir. Unable or unwilling to reintegrate into her own culture she chose to become a wanderer. Somehow or another she arrived in Japan, and in that time offered her services, which she performed so admirably, but she could not do it alone so she sought out another partner."

Closing the case, Randy turned back to the desk just as Maho with Yoko Yoshiro announced their presence. Yoko bearing the coffee set the tray nearby and poured Randy his coffee, "Good morning, Mr. Baldwin. Grandfather said he enjoyed visit." Randy taking the proffered cup smiled, "Yoko. I am sure he did."

Thanking Yoko and hearing from Maho that the basement gym would need serious attention, Randy dismissed both then closed the door. Returning to his desk, he opened a heavily encrypted computer file then began typing, "Selection of a partner, one trustworthy enough must had been a heavy burden. Though the woman's age is unknown she would be relatively young and in excellent physical condition. Then there is the matter of the weapon manufacture. How did her influence affect the skills of the swords smiths and that of her partner she selected? Then of her partner, how did she judge them to be skillful enough? Did she use similar techniques employed by the Soldats to choose her partner and companion?"

Randy sat back then saved the file and closed it. Turning to the window to view the crowded megalopolis of Tokyo as it came to life once more, Randy Baldwin pondered those questions as the faceless crowds swirled about below him.

Thursday, June 17th 0730 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo, Japan

As part of the twin's punishment, Irena and Nina were to be sparring partners for Corey under Mireille's and Kirika's close scrutiny and supervision. Harmony and Olivia's Japanese nanny named Riku arrived, freeing Gina from the babies. Gina viewed the training sessions as a way for Corey and the twins to bond even further. Ashley who knew basic defense skills, declined to participate in the rough and tumble matches.

Kirika stepped between Nina and Corey, "Corey. You must focus. Remember position of opponent. You created opening, do not give that opportunity. Begin again, this time Irena will be opponent."

Irena bowed to her step-brother and began her attacks. Bruised, sore, and tired, Corey deflected and countered but Irena locking his arm in place she twisted and sent him flying hard into the mat. Mireille interceded when Irena, reared back preparing to deliver what would have been a devastating strike, "Enough!" as she grabbed Irena's hand.

Kirika eyed the combatants, "Thirty minutes rest and recover. Time begins now." Turning on her heel, Kirika left the room. Corey wincing as Irena aided him to his feet spoke, "Irena what were you going to do?" Irena replied, "I was about to finish you," as she walked off in a huff.

Gina observing Irena and hearing her comments pondered "Well maybe the bonding part needs a little more work."

Mireille took a seat next to Gina, seeing the questioning look, "In heat of battle, tempers will flare. Corey needs to develop his to become dominant, so that it appears he has control. Irena saw thru Corey as has Nina, which they have taken advantage of."

Gina replied, "The internal sense of cowardice and fear plays a roll. Mireille, just how did Randy overcome his fear of both you and Kirika in the first place?"

Briefly stopping their conversation as Irena returned with steaming towels they watched as Irena and Nina carefully applied them to Corey's back and then his arms.

Mireille continued, "Respect and acknowledgement of us being equals, along with an inner peace that even Kirika still finds intriguing."

Gina nearly laughed, "Randy at peace? My husband seems to have at times no peace."

Mireille replied, "Your husband is spiritually strong. He used his spirituality to overcome his fear of us during our first encounter. He used it again, when he rescued Kirika in the heat of battle, then the same for me four years later. Yes he had fear each time, but at the same time he pushed it aside and focused onto his opponents. Kirika noted the same thing occurred when she fought him in the front yard of the farm house. He ignored everything else and in Kirika's words became one with her."

At precisely 0800 hours, Kirika returned and addressed Corey and his sparring partners, "We shall continue anew with focus on basic defense skills. On your feet Corey." As Corey rose to his feet, he bowed then for the first time called Kirika, Master. "I am ready Master." Gina saw the expression on his face and in his eyes; it was not made with derision but with respect. Irena and Nina rose to their feet and offered their own greetings in Japanese. Gina blinked in surprise, as Kirika returned the greetings and bowed as well.

Thursday, June 17th 1100 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Tokyo, Japan

The urgency was evident from the phone call requesting an immediate audience, but the display of the visitor's body language and their sometimes fractured English had caused Randy to bring Yoko Yoshiro in to assist with the more difficult translations. Though able to speak Japanese in passing, to do it at high speed was not in his repertoire.

Maho Nonami transcribing the meeting looked up in surprise as Yoko, blushing translated what had been said. The reaction of the American though was even more surprising, "First off watch your mouth. I have ladies present, second settle down before I have to drag you to the men's room and fill that mouth of yours with soap. Is that understood?"

The elder Mashimo placed his hand on his elder son's shoulder, "That is enough. My apologies Baldwin, but it has become frustrating for him since your American Navy denied being the party responsible. Our government has emphatically stated that they knew of no activities concerning submersibles in that area, but brother vessel did see what appeared to be periscope before witnessing final fate of its brethren."

Randy putting his pen down addressed Kouichi Mashimo, "One of the difficulties is the fact that the area where your fishing vessel and crewman were lost is a known submersible operating area. US Navy policy is rather adamant now in regards to becoming entangled in nets. They will surface if it is safe to do so. Increasing speed and hoping to break the nets is not one of them as they don't ignore an 85 ton fishing vessel being dragged behind their vessel. I have confirmed with certain reliability that there were no US submarines within 100 kilometers of the sinking."

Kouichi replied, "Then if not American who would operate there?" Randy directed their attention to a nearby display monitor, "Any number of nations that would want to practice freedom of navigation which include of course the United States, Japan, China, Korea, North Korea, Russia and any number of others. Polices of most western navies are the same. If they become entangled and see that they are endangering civilian shipping they will surface if it is safe to do so, and will readily identify themselves and if unable to provide immediate compensation will direct those affected by the incident to contact a specific contact point in their own country, which by the way is a embassy. They will in turn notify their own command unit and file a report so that the case is documented and compensation is immediately carried out."

Coming to their feet the younger Mashimo bowed and apologized for his actions which Randy accepted. Assuring the men that the Baldwin Foundation would endeavor to find the party responsible, Randy bid them good afternoon then returned to his office.

Thursday, June 17th 1300 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo, Japan

Ashley Baldwin practicing on the piano in the family room paused as the phone rang. Answering she heard the voice of her step-father as he greeted her, "Hello Ashley, how things going?" Ashley turning to look out the window to see Corey exercising in tandem with Nina and Irena replied, "As best as can be expected. If you are wondering they are outside. Kirika and Mireille have been merciless on them, Father. Do you really want him to continue this?"

Randy replied, "Corey wanted it and so he shall learn. Kirika is still rather ticked off at that little stunt that Corey and Nina pulled, so she is going to be hardnosed whether he likes it or not." Ashley replied, "Well I was not happy about being kept in the dark. He could have at least told me."

Randy replied, "I know, but I think he had his reasons. Would you tell your mother that I going to be working late, as we have a request that has come in. I'll call when I start home." Ashley spoke, "Is it something she should know about?" Randy Baldwin replied, "No not right now, it is nothing major."


	5. Noir Sword Ch5

NOIR

Chapter Five

Sword

By Steve Edward

Friday, June 18th 0600 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Tokyo, Japan

Randy had never left the office. Organizing the team of newly hired investigators and researchers he had visited the US Embassy the evening before. Gina Baldwin entering the office found Maho carrying a serving tray towards the conference room and relieved her of her burden, "Nonami, where is my husband?" as Nonami replied, "He is within conference room with military officials should I tell him you are here?" Gina walking off replied, "Don't bother. I will do it myself."

Commander Julian Packs looked up briefly and then stopped speaking as Gina Baldwin entered the conference room, "Excuse us, but could you come back a little later?" Randy looking at the monitor turned around, "Commander. That will not be necessary. That is my wife, Gina. Gina please say hello to Commander Julian Packs US Naval Attaché to the US Embassy here in Tokyo."

Gina set the tray down on the table then walked around the table to Randy, "Ok, husband where have you been?" as she embraced him. Randy replied, "Here and there. I know I should have called, but I was moving about so much last night that it would have done little good to meet somewhere. By the way how are Corey and the rest doing?"

Gina replied, "Doing well. It has been peaceful and quiet since they have been doing the exercises. Oh you should know Corey beat Kirika to the driveway for the morning run and she was not amused. Also Irena and Nina are running with him." Randy chuckled, "Well I suppose they would get involved."

Gina Baldwin turned to their visitors and apologized for the interruption, "My husband can tend to focus on certain things and let's time fly. So husband what is going on?"

Randy replied, "We have accepted a request to determine the loss of a Japanese fishing trawler that sank not of its own accord. We are acting as intermediaries between the owner and several governments."

Commander Packs replied, "The Baldwin Foundation officially notified the US and Japanese governments that they were acting on the behalf of the owner. The owner was justifiably upset over the loss of the vessel and a crewmember and had initially accused the United States for his loss. Needless to say we were rather pleased at Mr. Baldwin's intervention."

Gina Baldwin looked at the monitor displaying the Sea of Japan, "So it sank there?" Randy replied "Yes. It was dragged below the surface by a submarine." Gina would have laughed if it not been so serious, "Dragged? How did that happen?" Their other guest who had so far remained silent Lieutenant Shiro Sasaki replied "The submarine became entangled in the nets of the trawler and instead of surfacing, crashed dived and dragged the vessel to its doom. The synthetic cables supporting the net had become entangled with the upper works of the submarine. They did not break till well after the trawler had sunk, with loss of life."

Randy spoke, "The Sea of Japan, is one of the most dangerous areas for submarines to operate. US Navy subs that have had unfortunate encounters with shipping in the past, have always come to the surface to render aid and to acknowledge their mistakes. The submarine was not American nor Japanese and adding to the problem at hand no country has acknowledged that any submarines have been involved in any incidents in the Sea of Japan."

Gina replied, "Then who's was it?" Randy replied, "With Lieutenant Sasaki's assistance we have narrowed down the list of suspects. It was likely a North Korean diesel electric. A crewman on another trawler got a good look at what he thought was the periscope, but what he saw was a snorkel. A Japanese Self-Defense Force Navy Officer visited the crewmember in Niigata, Japan late last night and he picked out a photograph of the snorkel out of an intelligence reference book."

Gina replied, "The North Koreans are not exactly on speaking terms with a lot of people at the moment. Something else gives, husband." Commander Packs spoke "That would be an understatement Mrs. Baldwin, and they are refusing to admit that one of their submarines was the culprit. We do know that a submarine is missing from a North Korean naval base and has been away far longer than is normal."

Randy setting a cup down to receive coffee replied, "The submarine may still be near the area of sinking or has become disabled. If it is in deep water, they are likely already dead, since they do not have the life support systems of a nuke. But if they managed to reach shallow water and are making efforts to effect repairs, then they could be sitting on the bottom so damn close to shore that they might be gathering intelligence, while making the repairs."

Gina Baldwin replied, "Well what would be our responsibility if that is the case? Certainly the military could locate and what is the term, ring their bell?"

Randy replied, "We don't want the military involved anymore than they already are. If that sub is on the bottom, and in such condition to preclude it being able to maneuver the commander of the sub would likely feel justified in taking hostile action. I don't want that to happen and the same goes for Japan and the United States."

Gina replied, "So we become the buffer? Who is going to be doing the dialogue? From what I've seen and read about the North Korean's they don't like to be very talkative."

Randy replied, "Alfred Stolzberg is on his way to Tokyo from Paris. He has had dealings with the North Koreans before. The Chinese Embassy is how we say acting as their intermediary in their interests here. I expect my message should have been received by now, so Alfred will have his work cut out for him when he arrives."

Friday, June 18th 0730 hours, North Korea Sang-O Class Submarine, Sea of Japan

They had worked in near silence to effect repairs, the commander of the costal infiltration submarine waited patiently. Silence was golden onboard. The swimmers had gone out in two man teams to cut away the netting and the support cables that had entangled his tiny vessel. His second in command had panicked and had crashed dived after becoming entangled. The submarines submerged weight had been too great for the small trawler to bear and it had pulled the hapless vessel with it. The commander unable to prevent what was happening had only hoped that the crew of the trawler had been able to escape.

Receiving word that the dive team had returned, he briefly visited the escape chamber's cramped compartment where they told him that the propeller was still snarled. He turned to the commander of the infiltration team and ordered him to continue freeing the vessel. The men conferred with each other knowing time was of the essence, but neither knew the submarine's position had already been given away. A single glass fishing buoy that bore the name of the ill-fated trawler was bobbing on the surface and a passing fishing vessel steering well clear made note of its find. Five hours later, a rented deep sea cruiser departed Obama, Japan headed for an area of the Wakasawan Quasi National Park on the west coast of Japan.

Friday, June 18th 1300 hours, Baldwin Family Residence, Tokyo, Japan

Alfred Stolzberg eating a late lunch with Gina Baldwin and the remainder of her family had been greeted by Corey Baldwin when he had arrived. Alfred had taken note of the change in the young man and had formerly greeted him as acting head of the household.

Alfred replying to an earlier question by Gina, "Mr. Baldwin, suspects that the North Korean submarine was on a training and intelligence mission hence its behavior. There have been other such missions carried out before against both US and Japanese interests, so it is not a new problem, however there is concern that the North Koreans might try to land an intelligence team onshore."

Mireille replied, "Then I gather that there is concern over whether they have already done so." Alfred replied, "You could say that Ms. Bouquet. But Mr. Baldwin believes they were returning to their base when the submarine encountered the nets from the trawler. So they diverted to shallow waters in an effort to free their vessel of the nets. A Japanese fishing vessel observed a single glass buoy bearing the name of the ill-fated trawler floating by it self near the Wakasawan Quasi National Park and had notified the Japanese Self-Defense Force about six hours ago. The remains of the trawler are 55 kilometers to the north, so in all likelihood the submarine till now, had dragged the buoy around with it."

Gina Baldwin setting her fork down replied, "Alfred what is your role in this now?" Alfred spoke, "Opening a dialogue is first on the agenda. We will hold the talk's at the foundation offices. They have agreed to that being neutral ground. Mr. Baldwin is of course on his way to the possible position of the submarine in an effort to make peaceful contact. Between my talks and his efforts we can hope to avoid a shooting war."

Alfred rising from the table spoke to Mireille Bouquet, "Madam Bouquet, Mr. Baldwin made a suggestion that I retain your services. He said it would be beneficial if you and Ms. Yumura were present." Mireille replied, "We will join you."

Friday, June 18th 1515 hours, North Korea Sang-O Class Submarine, Sea of Japan

Throttling back, Randy slowed the cruiser to bare steerageway. Being the only one onboard, had its downside but if he played his cards right it would put a nervous submarine crew at ease. Approaching the position of the glass buoy, Randy noted the depth of the fathometer, 75 feet to the bottom then as he passed the buoy the fathometer reacted decreasing in depth by 30 feet then back to 75 just seconds later.

Coming about Randy tapped the remote release and reversed the engines. The Danforth anchor released, smacked the surface and headed for the bottom below. The submarine commander had held his breath as the craft crossed over head. The sonar technician had classified it as civilian, but when the sound of the anchor being released and the engines reversing, he cursed silently. Now they had an unwelcome presence that they did not need.

Friday, June 18th 1600 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Tokyo, Japan

Chen Woo Tang had been warmly welcomed by Maho Nonami and escorted to the conference room. The message from the head of the Baldwin Foundation had been cordial but blunt and had included details that even he had not been aware of. A hurried conference call to his homeland resulted in him being here now; across from a man he once knew belonged to the US State Department, Alfred Stolzberg who had established himself as the senior negotiator for the Foundation.

Alfred offering his credentials began, "I regret that Mr. Baldwin is not here himself, but he will be joining by telephone shortly." Tang replied, "I had expected his presence since that had been indicated in the message." Alfred replied with a slight smile, "I am afraid that the fishing bug bit Mr. Baldwin, so he is off fishing." Tang replied with a somewhat perplexed look, "He went fishing?" Mireille Bouquet sitting next to Alfred replied, "Yes he is fishing. He seems to think that fishing around a submarine would be good."

Chen rising to his feet about to protest was halted by Alfred, "Chen, you have never changed. The Baldwin Foundation was informed about the possible location of your countries submarine several hours ago. Mr. Baldwin is sticking his neck out to keep the various militaries from doing anything rash, so rest easy. He would like to see this ended equitably for all those involved. Now onto other matters, it seems your submarine was involved in the sinking of a civilian Japanese trawler. The owner is demanding compensation for the loss of the vessel and one of its crewmen; perhaps we can start there."

Friday, June 18th 1630 hours, North Korea Sang-O Class Submarine, Sea of Japan

Baiting the hook with the squid, Randy tossed the line over the stern and taking a seat in the chair began the wait. He had not noted anything unusual in the way of obvious signs of divers. Likely they were using rebreathers. Though his ribs were still sore, he felt confident enough to put on his wet suit briefly to check the fit before leaving Obama. Lieutenant Sasaki had voiced his concern over Randy going alone, but Randy had declined any company. The Foundation would take the risks and not have the military directly involved till the time was right.

The diver following the anchor chain, surfaced quietly at the bow of the cruiser along with his companion they made their way down opposite sides of the cruiser, examining the craft as they went.

Placing the base of the rod into the support stand, Randy left the chair for the cabin and returned with the satellite phone then getting a clear signal established an open line with the foundation offices in Tokyo.

Maho's voice over the intercom announcing the incoming call came as Alfred writing another figure passed it back to Chen in silence. Tapping the speaker phone, Kirika Yumura answered, "Mr. Baldwin?" Randy just about to get back into his seat felt the boat's movement altered, but continued "Yes, Kirika it's me. Alfred how are things going?

Alfred Stolzberg replied, "The haggling is in earnest, with conditions." Randy sitting back in the chair glanced briefly at the lonely glass buoy then replied, "Well I am over our mutual interest, and I believe I may have company about now, so to make things short and sweet. I know the position of the submarine; Maho has the coordinates and should be putting them on the screen in the conference room about now. It would behoove your counterpart to drop the conditions, otherwise if anything happens there will be a lot of memorials taking place in North Korea. They have to accept responsibility."

Chen Woo Tang replied, "We will not bow to idle threats from a civilian Mr. Baldwin." Randy getting to his feet to stretch, "I don't make idle threats, sir; Mr. Stolzberg have the Commander brought in please."

Hearing his cue, Commander Packs entered the conference room then taking a seat at the end of the table replied, "Mr. Baldwin. I am now present." Randy replied, "Mr. Stolzberg please outline all the facts to Mr. Tang, until then, I'll call back to find out the news and by the way, Mr. Tang if either Commander Packs or Alfred Stolzberg does not hear from me by 1800 hours I have given them authorization for batteries release. I am sure Alfred or the Commander will explain that as well. Good day… Oh hello hi there"

Randy had felt the cruiser list slightly and turned towards the side which was listing and saw the face mask of his visitor and greeted the diver as he closed the connection.

The North Korean blinked in silent surprise as the man held out his hand in greeting.

Friday, June 18th 1655 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Tokyo, Japan

Stolzberg with his hands clasped in front of him on the table spoke, "The Baldwin Foundation began to investigate the loss of the trawler on the behalf of the owner. Neither the US Military nor the Japanese Self-Defense Force had been involved initially until we contacted them. You should know that the US Navy was initially blamed for the loss"

Stolzberg continued, "After our investigators began their work they realized that the American military was not at fault so they focused on other nations. With assistance of the Japanese Self-Defense Force, an eyewitness to the sinking was able to identify a snorkel commonly associated with a Sang-O class intelligence gathering submarine which is diesel-electric. Through some detective work and a little bit of help from a Japanese fishing vessel, your submarine was located. It is sitting on the bottom, currently disabled near the borders of the Wakasawan Quasi National Park. Violating Japanese territorial waters could be bad enough, but sinking an innocent trawler is another matter."

Alfred stood then walked to a nearby serving cart, "Mr. Baldwin parked himself over the submarine. Now to ensure that he would return, he advised Commander Packs that in the event he fails to contact us, that batteries release was to be authorized on or about 1815 hours. What that simply means is that a US Navy Seawolf Nuclear Attack Submarine will launch a full spread of MK.64 torpedoes at the designated time and those torpedoes will target the Sang-O class submarine. However should he remain unmolested and contact us to find out the news, we will allow your submarine to depart Japanese waters unmolested, so what will it be?"

Friday, June 18th 1715 hours, North Korea Sang-O Class Submarine, Sea of Japan

Entering the cramped chamber had been one thing, but trying to contort his upper body nearly caused Randy to spit out his mouthpiece. Relieved to be out of the compartment, Randy Baldwin walked forward escorted by the diver who had boarded the cruiser.

North Korea Navy Lieutenant Commander Li, stood in the passageway sizing up the American then holding out his hand greeted him, "I am Commander Li, why did you come?" Randy shaking hands replied, "Commander. You are in a bit of a pickle. Is there some place we can talk in private? We don't have much time."

Friday, June 18th 1755 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Tokyo, Japan

Randy Baldwin's voice coming over the speaker phone, "I did find out what happened at least on their end, the submarine's executive officer had panicked and crashed dived. The submarine commander says the officer will be punished. Alfred what did Mr. Tang come up with?" Alfred replied, "An equitable agreement has been reached. I can assume we can meet our end as well?" Randy turning to view the surfaced submarine replied, "Yes. I will lead the submarine out to sea from Japanese territorial waters. Where they go from there is up to them. Commander Packs, please no harassment or shadowing. I think it would be best for all concerned."

Commander Packs putting his line on hold replied, "Taken care of. As far as anyone is concerned their incursion did not occur. The Japanese Self-Defense Forces are moving well away from the area as is the Seawolf. Lieutenant Sasaki, is enroute onboard the Japanese Coastguard Cutter with the cutting equipment. He advised they should be there in 30 minutes."

Randy sitting back in the chair replied, "Excellent. I will advise the submarine commander to expect their arrival. Ms. Bouquet, Ms. Yumura are you still present?" Mireille replied, "Yes we are Mr. Baldwin." Baldwin replied, "Good. Locate and detain Mashimo's elder son Kaki, and if possible with the assistance of the Japanese Police."

Mireille replied, "What shall we tell the Japanese Police?" Randy Baldwin replied, "He is a person of interest, involving smuggling. I will be bringing back to Tokyo with me in the morning something rather interesting and that is not standard equipment on a Sang-O class North Korean Sub. I believe Kaki Mashimo will be a very unhappy man when he sees what we found. Oh by the way, Kirika, Mireille, if Kaki gives you trouble, you have my permission to get his attention. That's all for now, I can see the cutter coming so I need to chat with Sasaki directly. Goodbye."

Friday, June 18th 1830 hours, Baldwin Residence, Tokyo, Japan

Corey Baldwin blocked then countered throwing Nina to the mat. Irena observing from the side stepped in and broke the combatants apart, "Kirika will be rather pleased with your improvement Corey." Nina returning to her feet and aiding her step-brother agreed, "Much better. Your focus is improving." Ashley Baldwin having watched the match, smiled as she approached her younger brother, "Step-Father will be pleased as well."

Friday, June 18th 2130 hours, Harbor Tavern, Tokyo, Japan

Located on the waterfront near the Maihama Transit Station the watering hole serving the denizens of the water front was where Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura found Kaki Mashimo. With the local police standing-by, the two women entered the tavern and asking Kaki to come with them, the resulting fight pretty much destroyed the interior after he refused. With three bodies on the sidewalk out front, the door finally opened revealing Kirika who had Kaki bent over double with Mireille following from behind the Walther P99 clearly visible. Those left standing wanted nothing else to do with the two women and were making themselves as small as possible.

Saturday, June 19th 0730 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Tokyo, Japan

The idling diesel of the Japanese Self-Defense Force Army truck was the background noise of the loading dock area as Randy Baldwin followed by Kouichi Mashimo exited the building. The elder Mashimo followed Randy Baldwin as he climbed onto the rear of the truck.

Looking briefly at his disgraced son, Kaki, Kouichi Mashimo spoke, "He lied all because of this?" Randy seemed to nod, "Yes, he did." The North Korean submarine was practicing freedom of navigation; they had not been involved in any kind of surveillance mission. The sub was in the wrong place at the wrong time and had become snarled with the nets. An officer panicked and crashed dived taking your trawler with them. It was what was on the nets themselves that Kaki lied about what he and his younger brother were doing."

Corey Baldwin standing next to one of the crates, upon Randy's signal used the crowbar and removed the top, as Randy continued "The glass buoys, used to support the nets are distinctive and works of beauty, but if you look closely you will see the differences. The red globe with the trawler markings is from the ill-fated trawler. The larger globes are not glass but made of polycarbonate and of the same material used in the manufacture of bullet proof glass. It is what's inside them that Kaki tried to hide."

Lieutenant Sasaki standing to the side handed Randy and Corey each a pair of marlin spikes, "Kaki took the last catch to a Chinese processing center because of better pricing, at least that is what he told you. He stated that he would be delayed because of damaged netting and you thought nothing of it. While in China, Kaki replaced the normal glass buoys with these. If you note, there are what appear to be dimples on their surfaces. That is where the marlin spikes go to open them up. They are actually two halves and unscrew apart."

The elder Mashimo observed as Randy and his step-son unscrewed the globe. The sealed plastic bags that fell out sparkled, "Gyms, a lot of them. I would not want to hazard a guess at their value, but there is also jade. The export of jade is heavily controlled and it is of course prized. Kaki was using a new support cable, not made from traditional synthetic materials, but more commonly known as Kevlar. The tensile breaking strength of Kevlar is 5 times that of traditional steel cable, hence when the submarine snagged the nets, the cable did not break at least supposedly till after the trawler had sunk. But wait what about the other end? It was on Kaki's trawler. The Japanese Coast Guard examined and then removed the remains of the cable late last night, and shipped it here. If you look closely you will see that it was cut, likely with an axe. It took repeated blows to do it."

Mashimo turned to look down at his son, tears forming in his eyes "Is this true Kaki? Is what the American says true?" Kaki with his eyes downcast did not respond. The elder Mashimo, leaning against a crate to steady himself felt the hand of Corey Baldwin as the young man stepped to his side. Mashimo looking one last time at Kaki turned away and with Corey Baldwin aiding left the truck then the loading dock.

Placing the cover back onto the crate, Randy drove several nails back into the lid, even though the pounding caused aching in his ribs, he handed the hammer back to Lieutenant Sasaki then he spoke to Kaki, "I hope that one day your father will find it in his heart to forgive you for what you have done, because within mine I can not. Officers take him away."

Saturday, June 19th 0930 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Tokyo, Japan

Mireille Bouquet with Kirika Yumura sitting in the private office of Randy Baldwin, watched in silence as he finished up typing a report of the incident, which would be forwarded to the respective parties involved. Clicking the mouse, Randy sat back in his chair.

Mireille spoke, "Your contract between us states that we would be obligated to continue your step-son's training in other venues? Is that not correct?" Randy sipping his coffee replied, "Yes. I did agree to that."

Mireille replied, "We do need to return to France, as we do have certain other obligations. This could pose a problem."

Randy turned to look at Kirika, "Somehow I doubt that. Corey and the twins will be willing to return with you both. They will stay at the guest house in Paris. Since the guest house does have gym as well, there should not be any problems in holding the training. I believe the contract stipulates that functions of Noir will not be interrupted, or words to that effect."

Kirika replied, "We agreed and shall do so, Monsieur Baldwin. There is another matter we would like to discuss." Randy raising an eyebrow replied, "Ok, Ms. Yumura what will that matter be?"

Sunday, June 20th 0700 hours, Tokyo International Airport, Tokyo, Japan

The twins, Irena and Nina were aboard the Gulfstream with Corey having said their good bye's already. Alfred Stolzberg peering from the window watched as Randy and Gina gave their farewells to Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura.

Randy embraced both Mireille and Kirika then stepped back, "Kirika are you sure you want me to keep the Daisho's?" Kirika replied, "Yes, I am sure. It is best that the past be kept the way it is currently known. I believe that would be a proper solution."

The twin swords, now entrusted to his custody would be encased in display case at the Baldwin Foundation Offices in Tokyo. The granite base, would bear a simple inscription in English and Japanese, "Carried by those who's hands that were darkened."

Randy gave his final farewell, and then with Gina walked away from the Gulfstream. The ground crew secured the hatch and gave the signal to Kay Milroy who started the engines.

Returning to the Armada, Randy and Gina with Ashley watched as the Gulfstream taxied for take-off. Ashley spoke, "Father, do you think this will help Corey and the twins? Maybe my brother really did not want to do it."

Gina Baldwin turned and spoke to her daughter, "Ashley, I think it will help Corey and the twins. Corey will gain strength and confidence and the twins will refine their skills. I think that they will all find the experience well worth the efforts that they and Noir put into it."

Randy turned the ignition key as the Gulfstream roared past them on its take-off roll, "Life's trials come at us all the time. For Corey and the twins, this is but another. Let's go home."

Aftermath…

Kaki Mashimo was tried in the Japanese courts for smuggling and making false statements. He was never charged in the death of his younger brother. He was sentenced to serve 5 years at hard labor. The elder Mashimo eventually did forgive his only surviving son.

The Executive Officer of the North Korean Sang-O class submarine was court-martialed for his actions. His final fate remains unknown.

Honoring Noir's request, Randy Baldwin placed the twin swords within a heavily secured display case that graces the foyer and waiting area of the Baldwin Foundation Offices in Tokyo. Professor Calvin Peters published a paper on European migration that caused considerable controversy both in the East and West. The idea of a western warrior and that it had been a female was very difficult for many to even believe that such a person had even existed and had migrated to Japan at such an early period to influence certain events would for years to come be a matter of conjecture.

Returning to France with Noir, Corey Baldwin and the twins, Irena and Nina continue their instruction from Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet. They would remain in France till the early fall.

With the establishment of the Tokyo office completed, Randy and Gina Baldwin return to the United States the following month. Randy Baldwin would later travel to France, to rejoin his step-son and step-daughters


End file.
